Just Sex?
by Wick3d Ang3l
Summary: Kagome finds out Inuyasha has been seeing Kikyou behind her back and gets even. Her new motto? "Who needs men anyways?" Will her new outlook on life blind her to a possible love interest that's standing right in front of her? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

As some of you know I posted this story once before but life got in the way and I never got to finish it. Well, now I've decided not only to finish it but to rewrite most of it. There are things I wanted to do with this after I'd already posted some of it so here it goes. To those of you who have been followers of this story I hope you like this version just as much if not better. To my new readers, thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy.

Song: Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood

Prologue

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp, and she's probably getting frisky . . . _

She sat in the courtyard of the college and cried alone. How could he do this to her? She'd given him three years of her life and this was how he repaid her? She couldn't help but blame herself as well. Ever since they started attending college she saw him less and less often, she thought maybe it was just his schedule and workload keeping him busy, but she knew the truth deep down inside the whole time.

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey . . . _

The first day here she'd heard that Kikyou was attending this college as well, but he swore he was over her and she believed him. God, how stupid could one person be? She was blind to it all, at least for a while. Then the rumors started about the Junior who was dating a Freshman hanyou. There were tons of hanyou and youkai here so she brushed it off as nothing, but then she saw them talking after class and he started transferring classes. It'd been a month since he said anything more than "Hi, but sorry I've got a lot of work to do, can we talk later?" every time she called. Then she saw them together . . .

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo . . . _

She was going out to his truck to leave him a note and a surprise. She spent some of the money she earned at her part time job on a little dog trinket for him. She was sickened by what she saw, he and Kikyou were in the bed of the truck kissing and she wasn't going to stick around to see more. She wanted to do something to hurt him like he'd hurt her, she wanted to make him remember her.

_And he don't know . . . _

She knew that truck meant a lot to him. His father got it for him as a graduation gift and he treated it better than he treated her. She would wait, and tomorrow when he least expected it she was going to get her revenge.

The next day she skipped class and went out to his truck, he'd given her a key to it, this was her chance to get back at him for hurting her.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,_

She touched the key to the beautiful black paint job and hesitated for only a second before leaving a hideous scratch down the side. Then she took the key and left another huge scratch down the other side. She climbed up on the hood and scratch the words "Lying Bastard" on it then jumped down to look at the damage, she smiled, but she wasn't done.

_Carved my name into his leather seat..._

She got in the truck, pulled the pocket knife she'd bought him for Christmas the year before out of the glove box and cut her name into the seats. She then carved the words "half breed" into the dashboard.

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

She took the knife and slashed his tires then got in the truck and started the engine. People gave her a strange look as she backed out of his parking space a lot faster then she should have. The only sound before the crunch of metal as the tail gate was crushed by a light pole was Kagome's insane laughter.

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_.

The jerk of the sudden stop caused her head to hit the steering wheel, but she didn't care. She got her satisfaction for the moment and Inuyasha would know now not to mess with her.

--

Ok, not much changed from the original yet. It is a little different, but there is a reason for that. Not much else to say except enjoy and if all goes well I might have chapter one up in the next couple days. My husband is away on business for the weekend, but if I don't get it done by Sunday it will be a bit longer. My son has to get shots Monday and will probably have a fever for a few days after so I'll be attending to him. All I ask is that you please read and review!


	2. Kagome's Change

Ok people NOW things are going to change from the original story. Like I said, I hope you like it, if not it can't be helped because I'm not changing it back, I lost inspiration of sorts and found new hope while reading through it. I get tired of seeing Kagome as a weak willed person and I'm just as guilty as everyone else about writing her that way.

Kagome's Change

She opened the door and started climbing out when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and felt herself slammed against the truck. The person had slammed her so hard it knocked the wind out of her and she gasped as they held her hands above her head and used their body to keep her pressed against the truck. As she caught her breath she opened her eyes and her face went pale when she saw that Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshoumaru, was the one pinning her to the truck.

"What are you doing?" he asked without much interest.

"Giving that stupid, worthless, lying brother of yours what he deserves," she hissed at him. She had to fight back tears, she didn't want to cry in front of him, she didn't want him see her weakness, but that's all she felt now and it didn't matter how hard she fought it the tears spilled from her eyes anyways. He stepped away and released her hands. "I was so stupid," she said bitterly, wiping at her tears. "I knew it was happening, I knew what he was doing and I just let him hurt me over and over. God, I really am an idiot."

He didn't know what to say he just let her cry. People were looking at them, but he didn't care, he wasn't the type to care what anyone thought of him. He put his arms around her and allowed her to keep crying. Her scent was intoxicating, she smelled of cherry blossoms and orchids.

"I'm obviously not worth his time, or he wouldn't have started seeing Kikyou again. I feel so worthless..."

He removed his arms and placed a finger under her chin lifting her head to look into her eyes. "These eyes," he said more to himself than to her. "These eyes were not made for tears, they were made for smiles." He brushed her hair out of her eyes and noticed the blood seeping from the gash in her forehead. She thought she saw something in his eyes, but it was gone and his expression was stoic. "You need to get this checked out, it looks to be pretty serious."

Kagome turned her head sharply to pull her chin out of his grasp and let her aura flare just enough to tell him to back off. "I'm fine, I can take care of it myself."

He stepped back and looked her up and down. She was not a very big person, but her spiritual power was a force to be reckoned with. "Miko, I only suggest that you come home with me so I can treat your wound. I am not implying that you cannot care for yourself."

Kagome looked at him, not even attempting to hide her distrust. "Yea right, you probably want to hand me over to your sleazy brother so he can get back at me for trashing his truck."

At this outrageous claim Sesshoumaru let out a cold laugh. "If you think I have my brothers best interests in mind then you are not as observant as I thought."

Kagome stopped and thought for a minute, it was true, the brothers were anything but close. She'd actually go so far as to call them mortal enemies. Inuyasha had always been talking about how he hated his brother and his brother hated him. He'd even said that Sesshoumaru had wanted to kill him but their father made him promise not to kill Inuyasha. Apparently when he dies it states in his will that if either brother causes the death of the other, directly or indirectly, that brother would lose his half of the estate. She wiped a bit of blood from her forehead and looked at the demon in front of her. "Ok... I'll go with you under one condition." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as if to say 'and that would be..' "You have to keep your dirty Takahashi hands to yourself."

Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself. He'd been called many things in his life, but dirty was a new one. "Do not fret miko, I do not mingle with humans. I merely want to help you since you have done such a good job destroying my brother's one true love," he said pointing at the truck.

"Yea sure," she responded as she followed him to his car, obviously not convinced. "You Takahashi boys have a real problem keeping your hands to yourself, I've heard what a player you are and I know from experience with Inu_baka_."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her as he opened her car door. "Really? What kind of _experience_?"

Kagome gaped at him as he walked around the car and climbed into the driver's seat. "You, you PERV! It's not like that! Inuyasha and I never had sex, not that it's any of _your_ business."

_Such a shame, a body like that going to waste,_ Sesshoumaru thought as he drove toward the house he shared with his father, stepmother, and half brother. He shook the thought from his head. _She is human, I will not lower myself to having such thoughts about a human. Although... she does look sexy in that outfit._ She was wearing a black, fitted t-shirt with the word 'Naughty' in red on the front and a pair of hip hugging jeans. To top it all off she was wearing a very sexy pair of strappy black high heels. _Stop,_ he told himself as he trained his eyes on the road ahead. _This Sesshoumaru is above a lowly human._

"Ya know, for someone so willing to take me back to his place you're awfully quiet."

"Silence miko, this Sesshoumaru does not converse with humans."

"God, do you always sound like such a stuck-up prick?"

"Watch your tongue miko, I would hate to have to cut it out." Kagome looked at him to see any hint of a joke in his features and sat back quietly when she didn't. When they arrived she started to get out of the car but a hand on her arm stopped her. She watched as Sesshoumaru got out of the car and walked around to her door, opened it, and helped her out. She gave him an odd look and he shrugged. "My mother and father raised me to be chivalrous, even if the female does happen to be human."

Kagome gave him a dirty look and stomped to the front door. She started to open in but a growl from behind her told her to take her hand off the knob. She raised her hands up and stepped away from the door, waiting for him to open it for her. "Thank you," she mumbled as she walked inside. She slipped her shoes off and set them by the door before walking further into the house. "So where to?"

"My room, I have a first aid kit in the bathroom."

Kagome nodded and jogged up the steps. The door to his room was open so she walked in and plopped into his computer chair. She smiled as Sesshoumaru when he walked in. "I always wondered what your room looked like," she said looking at all the very expensive electronics.

"Do not touch anything," he bit out, closing his bedroom door and walking into his bathroom. Kagome stuck out her index finger and lightly touched the edge of his computer monitor. "I believe I told you not to touch anything miko, do not try my patience."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Kagome couldn't contain a giggle as Sesshoumaru knelt down in front of her and opened the kit. "What do you find so amusing?"

"I always wondered what it would feel like to have people worship me and bow down before me, now I know."

"This Sesshoumaru bows before none. This is merely the best angle to treat your wound."

"There's this thing called a sense of humor... You should really use some of the money you put into these electronics and buy yourself one."

Sesshoumaru ignored her and grabbed a bottle of alcohol out of his kit. He put it on a cotton ball and looked at Kagome. "Get on the bed," he said forcefully.

"Sorry I don't put out on the first date."

"Stupid girl, there is more light on the bed then here in the chair, go sit on the bed so I can treat your wound and take you home."

Kagome sighed as she sat on the edge of his bed, which was surprisingly comfortable. She winced as Sesshoumaru pressed the cotton ball to her forehead. "OW! Could you be a bit more gentle?"

"You are being a baby."

"You are being an asshole." Kagome glared at him as he once again ignored her and cleaned up the excess alcohol with a dry cotton ball. He grabbed a tube of Neosporin and put a little on the wound then placed a large bandage over it.

He grabbed her chin gently and admired his handy work, one could barely tell there was even a bandage there. His eyes wandered to hers and when they met something came over both of them. Before he realized what he was doing his mouth was pressed against hers. For a moment she sat there stunned but then closed her eyes and kissed him back. He bit her lip softly, asking for entrance and she opened her mouth slightly. A skilled hand ran up her thigh and rested on her hip. He pulled his lips away from hers and saw a hunger in her eyes, begging for more. He bit and kissed her neck and collarbone greedily as he pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

A door slamming downstairs caused both of them to stop and look in the direction of the interruption. The sound of feet storming up the steps was followed by a banging on the bedroom door. "Sesshoumaru you bastard, I know you're in there, open the goddamn door!"

Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to the door, opening it only enough to speak and blocking the gap with his body. "Can I help you little brother?"

"Yea tell me where that bitch had you drop her off!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me Sesshoumaru, I know she left with you! Now just tell me where the hell you dropped her off at!"

"Do not try my patience half-breed. I may not be allowed to kill you but I can torture you in oh so many ways."

"Inuyasha, please calm down," Kikyou said from behind him. "Perhaps your brother is telling the truth."

"Feh, whatever, I just better not find out your hiding her or I'll--"

"You will what little brother? You could never beat me and you know it."

Inuyasha glared at his half-brother for a second then turned and walked away. Sesshoumaru closed his door and turned around to find his little toy no where to be found and his window wide open. _Clever little miko._Read and review... pretty please?

* * *


	3. Kagomes' Day Out

Well the responses I'm getting for this story are all good so far. I'm so glad you guys like this! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!

Kagomes' Day Out

Kagome sighed and gently touched her lip as she walked into her apartment. Sesshoumaru Takahashi, the most gorgeous guy she'd ever met, kissed her and it probably would have gone farther if Inuyasha hadn't shown up. She really couldn't say why she snuck out the window, all she knew at that moment was that she needed to get out of that house before Inuyasha found her.

A tap on her door caused her to sigh again. Just what she wanted, company. The knock became more urgent and Kagome jumped up and opened the door. "To what do I owe the pleasure Izanami?"

The woman pouted as she walked into the apartment. "Kagome, how many times have I told you to call me Iza or Iz or Izzy, just not Izanami!"

Kagome smiled and sat down on the couch with her friend. "I must have forgotten."

"Yea right! You just live here to make me miserable!" Iza smiled at her friend and Kagome smiled back. They had been instant friends when Kagome moved in at the beginning of the school year. She'd had trouble getting her door to unlock and Iza just breezed over and opened it for her. Since then they'd spent a lot of time together. Kagome had told her about the fights she had with her mother and getting a job in the legal department of Hiten Inc. so she could get an apartment. Iza's story was a bit more depressing, she was living with her fiancé and walked in on him having sex with her best friend on the couch.

"So, what can I do for you Iza my love?"

"Eh, I'm bored, I figured since you're off tonight you'd be as bor-- OH MY GOD KAGOME! Is that a hickey!?"

Kagome blushed and used her hair to cover her neck. "No," she mumbled in embarrassment.

"You're full of shit! I know a hickey when I see one! So, give me all the juicy details, did you and Inuyasha finally do the nasty?"

"Ugh, no thank god! You were so right about that loser. I caught him making out with that ex of his I was telling you about."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be right, but I call em as I see em and that scum bag had 'cheating sleaze ball' written all over him."

"It's ok, deep down I knew it was going, I just turned a blind eye to the whole thing and pretended it was all in my head." Kagome sighed. "I did get back at him though."

"Ohhh, spill the revenge details!"

"I trashed his truck, bad... I kind of backed it into a pole..." Kagome lifted her hair to show Iza the bandage.

"Are you ok!?"

"Yea I'm fine, Sesshoumaru took me back to their house and bandaged me up."

"No way! The golden eyed god himself bandaged you up!? How did you not drool all over the place in his presence?"

"I've known Sesshoumaru for years, sure we never actually talked much, but I don't think of him like that."

"Really? Then where did the hickey come from?" Iza asked knowingly.

"It was... just a momentary lapse of sanity on both our parts."

"Hmm, so that's what you kids are calling it these days? Back in my day is was called getting down and dirty!"

Kagome smacked her friend with a pillow. "You're sick! We didn't have sex! We just made out a little. Then Inu_baka_ showed up and I snuck out the window while Sesshoumaru was talking to him."

"I can't believe you! You had a chance to do it with the god of Tokyo and you snuck out a window!?"

"Oh come on Iza, you know as well as I do that Sesshoumaru doesn't 'do it' with humans. Besides I dated Inuyasha for three years and never had sex, do you really think I'm going to have sex with his brother just because he bandaged up my head?"

"Yes," Iza stated matter-of-factly. "Or well, I wouldn't kick him out of _my_ bed, screw morals this is Sesshoumaru Takahashi we're talking about!"

Kagome laughed. "Yea well, my new motto is 'who needs men anyways?'"

Iza laughed. "Well good then, we should have a girls' night out!"

"Ya know, you're right. Let's make a day of it! I don't have work or class tomorrow so we can go shopping and out to eat and just have a good time. Let me call my friend Sango, maybe she'll come with us." Kagome reached into her pocket and cursed silently. "I must have dropped my phone at the Takahashi's, or on the way home, either way this is not good..."

--

Sesshoumaru let a small smile cross his features as he picked up the pink cell phone laying on his bedroom floor. "Glass slippers," he whispered to himself as he looked out the window. "I will find you miko."

--

Kagome laughed at her friend as they sat sipping coffee at a local shop. "Oh come on Iz! It's almost noon, you can't tell me you're still tired."

Iza grumbled something incoherent and sipped her coffee. "Who the hell wakes up and starts making noise at 7am?"

"Obviously our neighbors."

"Then why the hell are you so chipper?"

"Because I wasn't up playing Land of Lorecrock all night."

Iza shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"Whatever, let's go shopping!"

As they walked into the mall Iza instantly perked up and dragged Kagome into a shoe store. "Every sexy outfit starts with a sexy shoe or boot. Oh. My. GOD!" she squealed as she walked toward the back of the store. "KAGOME! Look," she said pointing at a pair of thigh-high red boots. She stood on the little seat they have so people can try on shoes and cleared her voice using her best impression of Charlie Price from the movie 'Kinky Boots'. "And remember. You are not making footwear. You are not making boots. You are making two and a half feet of irresistible, tubular SEX!"

Kagome laughed and quoted one of her favorite lines. "RED Charlie Boy! Red is the color of sex! Burgundy is the color of hot water bottles. Red is the color of fear and danger and signs that say Do. Not. Enter! All of my favorite things."

Iza almost fell off the stool laughing and a worker looked at the two as if they were crazy. "I have a camera phone," she said to the man. "Would you like me to snap a few pictures and send them to you?" The man shook his head and walked away. Why did the crazy ones always come in on his shift? "Seriously though, these are perfect for you, try them on."

Kagome looked at her friend and back at the boots. "Are you insane!? I'd break my neck in these! Besides that's like 3 weeks pay."

"C'mon Kagome! You have to let your hair down, splurge on something! If not you'll regret it later!"

"Fine, hand me the boots." Iza smiled triumphantly as Kagome stepped in to a dark corner and pulled the boots on under her skirt. "So, how do they look?" she asked.

"Pull the skirt up so I can see the top of them." Kagome did as instructed. "That has to be the sexiest site I've ever seen!" Kagome blushed as a few men and women around them stopped to look. She changed back into her sandals and they walked up to the register after Iza picked out a pair of black knee-high boots. She placed them on the counter to pay and Iza pushed her aside and put her own shoes on the counter as well. "My treat," she said pulling out a credit card.

"No! You can't afford these!"

"Oh be quiet! That's what credit cards are for!"

Kagome sighed. She knew she couldn't win against Izanami.

--

The little pink phone rang from the passenger seat and Sesshoumaru looked at it. "_Let's make love on a mountain top, under the sun on a big hot rock." _it sang out.

He looked at the screen, it read Sango. He hesitated for a moment then answered. "Hello," he said in his signature stoic voice.

Sango stared at her phone.

"Hello?" he said letting a bit of frustration leak into is voice.

"I, uh... Where is Kagome, and who is this?"

"Kagome dropped her phone, I would like to return it to her, do you by chance know her address?"

"Well yea, but she's not home, she's going out shopping with her friend Izanami and then they're going to a club or something, probably the Blue Moon, Iz works there. Who is this?"

"That is not important," he replied and closed the phone. So she was going to the Blue Moon... His father owned that club, perhaps he would drop in and 'inspect' tonight.

--

"Iza come on, lets go get something to eat I'm starving," Kagome said as she dragged her friend toward the exit. It was 5:30 and they had already bought outfits, jewelry, and of course shoes. Kagome was ready to party and they still had to go back to the apartment and get dressed and do their hair and make-up.

Iza sighed, "Fine, just nothing heavy, I'd like to fit into my new clothes."

Kagome had to chuckle at this comment. Iza was always making comments like that even though she had a body that super models envied. When she moved out of the apartment she shared with her ex her friend Hiro got her a job at Blue Moon as a dancer for when they had live shows and a bar tender on the nights they didn't have live entertainment. Kagome had to give her some respect, it took a lot of guts to get on stage in front of a bunch of strangers and dance. As they got into the car Kagome started the engine. "So, where do you want to eat?"

"Um, I know this place a few blocks from the apartment that makes an awesome couscous salad!"

"Couscous salad?" Kagome asked making a gagging noise.

"Hey! Don't knock it until you try it, it's good."

After they ate they went back to their respective apartments and showered. Kagome blow dried her hair and put some loose curls in then put on just enough makeup to tell she had it on. As she was sliding the red tube top on she heard her door open. "I'll be out in a minute," she called. She straightened the top, put on the red mini-skirt, and put in the new belly button ring that Iza had insisted she buy.

When she walked out Iza whistled. "Damn girl! You look fine!"

"You don't look so bad yourself." Iza had picked out a black halter top and a black mini-skirt.

Her friend pouted. "You're so mean."

"Whatever," Kagome said as she zipped her boots and stood up. "Let's get out of here."

A/N: Yes Land of Lorecrock is making fun of World of Warcraft, which I don't own rights to, even though I spend +75 of life playing it. Also I don't own rights to Inuyasha or Kinky Boots. Please read and review!


	4. Kagomes' Night Out

Izzy: You left something out of the author note on the last chapter...

Angel: -sighs- I forgot to tell you all that Izanami is based on one of my very best friends, Izabella, who is also a very big pain in my--

Izzy: HEY! I'm sitting right here.

Angel: Also she hates anime so feel free to throw things at her.

Izzy: That's a lie, I do not hate anime, I'm just not obsessed with it like you.

Angel: She's also at my house everyday and will most likely be here when I write author notes which means if I don't type what she says she'll beat me up.

Izzy: I'll just pwn your ass on WoW

Angel: -rolls eyes- You've tried and failed. My hunter can beat down your rogue any day.

Izzy: Well, I'll just beat your mage!

Angel: Yea because that's fair, a lvl 70 vs. a lvl 10...

Oh and a very big thank you to imastrgazer, who said that I wrote one of the best lines ever said about Sesshoumaru. "I can't believe you! You had a chance to do it with the god of Tokyo and you snuck out a window!?" Thanks, it makes me feel happy

I don't own Inuyasha, if I did Sesshoumaru would be in it alot more just so I could stare at his sexiness.

Kagomes' Night On The Town

Kagome's jaw dropped as they walked around the corner and saw the line of people waiting to get inside. "Oh my god Iz, this place is going to be packed! I don't want to wait in line all night!"

Iza rolled her eyes. "Beautiful people don't wait in line you silly girl!" she exclaimed as she walked toward the doors. Everyone stared at them and one man whistled.

Iza stopped and turned, quickly looking the man up and down. "Why don't you come home with me tonight baby, I'll give you the ride of your life."

She laughed. "Honey, you couldn't handle this," she said pulling Kagome close to her. "Besides, you're not our type."

Kagome blushed as they turned and headed to the door. "I can't believe you just told that guy we were lesbians!"

Iza shrugged. "It'll give him something to fantasize about when he goes home alone tonight."

When they reached the door the bouncer smiled and hugged Iza. "Izzy! I didn't think you were coming in tonight."

"I'm not, I'm here for pleasure," she said, winking at him.

"Well, who is your lovely friend here?"

"This is Kagome, Kagome this is Jin."

She reached out a hand to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jin grabbed her hand and kissed it sensually. "Oh trust me, the pleasure is all mine."

Iza tapped her foot. "Ok, come on Jin, the night is young and I want to dance!"

"Why are you always so impatient?" he asked, stamping their wrists.

"Just one of my many feminine charms I suppose."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Kagome," he said opening the door for them. "I hope we get to see more of each other soon."

Kagome blushed as Izanami dragged her into the club. "Uh, Iz, I think your friend was hitting on me," she yelled over the music.

Izanami looked confused for a second then burst in to laughter. "Oh Kagome, that's too funny!"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "What's so funny?"

Iza looked at Kagome as if she were the dumbest person on the planet. "Trust me, you're not his type."

"What's _that_ suppsoed to mean?"

Iza laughed again as she started dragging Kagome to the bar. "He's gay darling."

"Well, don't I just feel stupid..."

"It's ok, it's not like he makes it obvious. I think he might be bisexual and in denial." She shrugged. "Oh well, why don't we go get a drink and then we can dance."

"Sounds like a plan." As they weaved through the crowd Kagome was very aware of the eyes on her. Men and women alike were staring as if she were a piece of meat.

Iza flagged the bartender when they got to the bar. "Yo, Hiro! Jin didn't tell me you were working tonight!" she said as she leaded over the bar and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't do that! You'll make all my female customers jealous!" Hiro smiled a little. "And I wasn't supposed to be here tonight, but you know how it goes."

"Yea, sucks doesn't it?" she responded and then noticed his attention had traveled to a very nervous Kagome. "Hiro, this is my neighbor Kagome, Kagome this is Jin's brother Hiro."

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Hiro sighed.

Kagome's face turned so red it matched her dress. "Th-thank you."

"Oi, a shy one! I like my women shy!" Kagome's blush started to spread from her face to her chest.

"Ok lover boy, I want a Rum and Coke and Kagome wants a... uh Kagome, what _do_ you want?"

"I'll have an Amaretto Sour to start."

"Oooo, to start eh? Plan on getting a bit heavier later then?" Hiro asked raising an eyebrow.

Kagome smiled devilishly. "That's what tonight is all about."

Hiro turned and mixed their drinks, flashing Kagome a killer smile. "Enjoy my beauties."

The girls took their drinks and walked to a table at the edge of the dance floor. "Now he _was _hitting on you."

"He's kinda cute, do you think he'd dance wiht me on his break?"

Iza's face went serious. "Look, I like Hiro, but he's a player to the extreme. You don't want to get involed with a guy like that."

Kagome laughed. "You act like I'm talking about bringing him back to my place at the end of the night. It's just a dance."

"Sorry, it's my sisterly instinct. I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"No worries, I learned my lesson." Kagome finished her drink and looked at Iza. "Now come dance with me!"

Iza smiled as she allowed Kagome to drag her out to the dance floor. Just as they found a good spot a fast song came on and they started grinding on each other, drawing quite a crowd. "Wait right here," Iza instructed as she disappeared into the crowd of people who were now clapping and whistling. When Iza returned she smiled at Kagome. "I think you'll like this next song."

"Ok party people! We have a special request! This song is for anyone out there who is tired of being used and abused. For all of you who have been hurt by someone you thought you loved. If your not single, get off my dance floor!" the DJ called out, causing quite a few couples to stray to the edges and watch.

As the music came through the speakers Kagome's body moved with it. She closed her eyes and even though she'd never heard the song it seemed her heart knew all the words.

_"She's going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more_

_than he gave she's looking for"_

Her body swayed to the beat and her head bobbed along.

_"He calls her up, he's trippin' on the phone now_

_He doesn't want her out there and alone now_

_He knows she's moving it,_

_Knows she's using it_

_Now he's losing it_

_She don't care."_

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped up and down, nearly screaming out the next lines.

_"Everybody, put up your hands,_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now, you've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be love."_

Her heart pounded in her chest. The song was her life pulsing through the crowd. She looked around at all the men and women who were losing themselves into the truth of the lyrics. Her eyes closed as the beat took over her body again.

_"We break up_

_It's something that we do now_

_Everone has got to do it sometime_

_It's ok, let it go_

_Get out there and find someone..."_

Her eyes opened and she almost fainted when she say the rich golden eyes peircing her soul. "Sesshoumaru," she gasped.

"Hello miko, I believe you dropped something," he said holding up her phone. Kagome reached for it and he pulled it away. "Now I know you didn't think it would be that easy."

--

Izzy: You're not seriously going to leave it like that!

Angel: Watch me. It just felt right, besides I'm tired you slave driver. I was up until 2am because you just HAD to have a pug for kara...

Izzy: SO! I was up until 4 and I'm just fine.

Angel: You're also practically single! I had to get up at 7 and get the baby ready so we could take my husband to the doctor.

Izzy: Heh, I slept until noon.

Angel: My point exactly...


	5. What Do You Want From Me

Angel: This chapter is really late I know, but things have been really hard for me lately... I haven't been able to concentrate on anything. My aunt passed away on the 27th. She and I were really close, she was like a mother to me, so it's been really hard. I'm trying to work on the story as a distraction but I can't seem to keep my mind in one place. I hope you all understand.

Izzy: If you don't understand I'll make it clear, with my fists.

Previously:

_Kagome reached for the phone and Sesshoumaru pulled it away. "Now I know you didn't think it would be that easy."_

What do you want from me

Kagome leaned forward as far as she could, her face was only centimeters from his, her breath teased his lips with it's warmth. "Keep it," she whispered, then turned and walked away.

Everyone around them watched her walk away and looked back at the demon. His eyes flashed with anger for only a moment and he walked to his table.

Iza ran after Kagome and was surprised to find her at the bar talking to Hiro. "Kagome! I can't believe that you just did that to Sesshoumaru Takahashi!"

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "What have you done to my boss, please don't tell me it will make my life more difficult."

Kagome shrugged. "He had my cell phone, I told him to keep it. Can I get a margarita?"

Iza looked at her friend. "Are you sure about that Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged. "Why not, I want to have fun."

Hiro smiled as he handed her the drink. "Here you are milady."

"Thank you!" she said downing it and slamming the glass on the bar. A pair of eyes on her back caused her to turn around.

His crimson eyes stood out from the rest of the room. He was sitting alone at a table and staring intently at her. Kagome smiled flirtatiously and he smiled back, flashing perfect white teeth. A feeling of excitement and danger washed over her as he stood and started walking towards her. When he reached her she took in his appearance. He was wearing a black long sleeve button-up and a pair of dark-wash jeans. His black hair was pulled back into a half ponytail and his eyes shone with something she couldn't place, but it gave her an unsettling feeling. She shrugged it off as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "May I ask your name gorgeous?"

"Kagome."

"What a beautiful name for an angel."

Kagome giggled a bit. "And does a name come with such an eloquent tongue?"

The man flashed her another perfect smile. "Naraku." Never had a name held so much sensuality, so much desire, and so much danger.

Kagome smiled back. "Well Naraku, would you like to dance?"

"I thought you would never ask." As they reached a spot on the dance floor he put his hands on her waist. "I have a confession to make, I don't know how to dance."

Kagome laughed. "It's easy, just close your eyes and move to the rhythm of the music." She moved so there was no space between them. As the music started she moved slowly against him, his body moving with hers, soon they were moving in perfect harmony. The beat shook the club, there were no lyrics, just a simple, slow beat. She could feel the golden eyes on her back and smirked. _Might as well give him a show._ As the beat picked up Kagome turned around, pushing her back against Naraku's chest. She looked right at Sesshoumaru as she moved up and down against her dance partners body. His eyes flashed with something she couldn't recognize and soon it seemed like they were the only two in the room. She forgot about Naraku, forgot about the club, forgot about the music. Her body was moving, but she didn't know what she was moving to. Sesshoumaru smirked and was gone in a flash.

Suddenly everything came back to her in a rush and she staggered from the impact. "Are you ok?" Naraku asked as he helped her straighten up.

She nodded. "I think I need another drink," she mumbled.

He grabbed her hand and led her back to the bar. "I'll have a lager and a margarita for the lovely lady."

Hiro handed the man his drink and looked at Kagome. "Maybe you need to slow down a bit hon."

She gave him a sly smile. "Are you implying that I can't hold my liquor?"

Hiro smiled back and handed her the margarita. "Not at all my dear."

She didn't notice Naraku's low growl. "That will be all," he bit out.

Kagome followed him to a table in the back. After they finished their drinks she smiled at him. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a lawyer for a very lucrative firm, perhaps you've heard of us, Onigumo and Associates. I founded it many years ago."

"Oh yea! I've heard of you guys, it was just in the news that you guys were under investigation for taking bribes from some Yakuza family."

His eyes started to darken but he fought it back. "That is an allegation, none of it is true of course." Kagome nodded. "Would you like another drink?" he offered.

She shrugged. "Sure, why not, the night is still young."

"So, tell me something about yourself."

Kagome giggled as she sipped on her fifth margarita(time lapse). "There's not much to tell. I'm 21, I work at Hiten Inc. in the law department and go to university, my major is Corporate Law, minor is Forensics."

"Sounds like a serious class load, and Hiten is a real ball-buster, excuse my language."

Kagome shook her head. "Ball-buster is an understatement. On a normal day I have classes from 7 am to 3 pm then work from 4 to 9 or 10 pm. On the days I only have classes until 2 I go in at 3-ish, I try to get in as many hours as I can. Rent and bills don't pay themselves unless you have a rich mommy or daddy to pay everything."

He laughed. "People assume that just because my folks were rich I have everything handed to me on a silver platter. I've actually had to work hard for what I have."

"I'm sorry, that was wrong of me to say, I think I've had a bit too much to drink..." She tried to stand up and stumbled a bit before falling back into her seat.

"Are you ok?"

Kagome giggled and shook her head. "Now I know I've had too much to drink. I have to use the little girls' room, can you help me get there?"

"Of course," he said helping her up.

She smiled at him as he helped her up and steadied her. As they walked towards a door Kagome didn't notice the big red EXIT sign over it. Once they stepped through the door she looked around at the ally. "This isn't the bathroom..."

"No it isn't, but I couldn't wait to get my hands on you. You've been flirting all night, begging with your eyes so here I am at your mercy."

Kagome tried to push him away as he closed the distance between them. "No, get o--"

He pressed his lips against hers to stop her from screaming out. She tired to fight against the hand that now rested on her breast, but she was too drunk and uncoordinated. He shoved a knee between her legs and pulled his mouth from hers. "Come on baby, you know you want it."

She pushed as hard as she could against his chest and he laughed. "Please get off me," she said defeatedly. Hot tears ran down her cheeks. "I-I don't even know you that well, I-I'm not ready..."

Neither of them sensed another presence, neither had heard the youkai walk up behind him until the man found himself pressed against the wall, a hand on his throat. "I believe the lady asked you to stop," a cold voice said.

"What's it to ya?" Naraku replied, glaring at the shadow in front of him for daring to interrupt. It was very dark, the only light came from the glowing EXIT sign and his eyes couldn't focus. He didn't know who this man thought he was, but he was going to get him back for this. "Just go about your business and leave me and the lady alone, we were just doing a little role-playing, weren't we sweetheart?"

Kagome looked away, wiping furiously at her tears.

"It looks to me like your lady friend wasn't playing. Leave, before you do something stupid and get yourself killed," the man said, his cold tone never faltering.

"And just who the hell do you think you are? You ain't making me do shit."

The hand on his throat began to glow with a green aura and Naraku took sharp breaths as his flesh seared. Sesshoumaru stepped into the dim light of the sign and smirked. "I am Sesshoumaru Takahashi and I own this city. You will do as I say or I will kill you."

He released Naraku, who scrambled to his feet and ran off down the ally. He turned his attention to Kagome who was leaning against the wall to keep her balance. "Thank you," she muttered under her breath.

"Are you ok?" Sesshoumaru asked as he took in her disheveled appearance.

Kagome shook her head as she wiped at her tears. "I can't go back in there... not like this."

He nodded. "I will take you home." He handed her the little pink cell phone. "Call your friend, tell her you are staying with someone tonight."

She hit speed dial 3 and waited for an answer. "Iz, can you hear me? ... Ok, well I ran into an old friend, so go on home without me and I'll see you tomorrow ... Yes, I know ... I'll be careful ... Bye hon."

She gasped as Sesshoumaru lifted her off the ground. "You are very drunk so I will carry you to my car." She just nodded as she let him carry her to the car. As they drove toward his house he looked over at her. She had pulled her knees to her chest and was staring out the window blankly. "Are you ok with staying at the house tonight? I will give you an ancient charm that will mask your scent and aura so Inuyasha will not notice your presence."

Kagome sniffled. "Thanks... ya know, for everything." He was silent and just kept looking at the road ahead of him. She stared out the window and sighed. She was such an idiot... she could feel that something was wrong, but she ignored it. She looked over at Sesshoumaru. _Thank god he was there... If he hadn't shown up who knows what would have happened._ Kagome looked at the clock on the dashboard and sighed. It was after 1am and she could feel how tired she was. Sesshoumaru opened her door and lifted her off the seat, bumping the door with his hip to close it. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I do not need to explain myself to a human."

Kagome tried to think of a witty comeback but decided she was too drunk and let it slide. They walked into the room and Sesshoumaru placed Kagome on his bed and dug into a drawer, pulling out a choker. "What's that?"

"This is the charm."

"It's beautiful," Kagome said as he put the choker around her neck. It was faded brown leather with a black stone in the center that had been rubbed smooth. He nodded as he tied the strings in the back. "Where did you get it?"

"It belonged to my mother. When I was young she gave it to me to hide my true identity from our enemies."

"Enemies? I didn't know demons still had enemies."

"We do not have many anymore, but when I was young..." Sesshoumaru looked away, his mind lost in some memory of his past. Kagome reached a hand up and cupped his cheek. He pushed it away as he stood and walked to his closet. He came back with a long t-shirt and a pair of silk sleep pants. "Change your clothes and I will place your outfit in the maid quarters to be dry cleaned."

Kagome nodded and took the clothes. "Thank you," she muttered as she stumbled into his bathroom. She came out a couple minutes later with her clothes in hand. "Here you go."

"I will return shortly, please do not leave my room."

Kagome nodded. She sighed and laid on his bed after he left the room. _What a stick in the mud..._

"Get out of my bed." She opened her eyes and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I have made you a pallet on the floor. Get out of my bed."

Kagome pouted. "You can't really expect me to sleep on the floor!"

"Keep your voice down and yes I expect you to sleep on the floor."

"Well I refuse! I am a guest, you cannot make a guest sleep on the floor!"

"This is my house and I will sleep in my bed, therefore you will sleep elsewhere."

She crossed her arms on her chest. "Then we'll just have to share the bed because I'm NOT sleeping in the floor!"

"Fine," he said in his signature cold voice.

Kagome blushed as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside her. She scooted against the wall and jumped a little when his back touched hers. "Goodnight," she mumbled.

--

Angel: Ok, I know this chapter isn't the best... like I said I've been really distracted with my aunt passing away and dealing with the family. It's been really rough, it's even been causing nightmares.

Izzy: It'll be okay, I'm here to help you.

Angel: Izzy actually helped write this chapter... maybe that's why it sucks so bad :p


	6. Open My Eyes

Angel: -sniffles- You guys are so awesome! Thank you for all the wonderful and inspiring reviews! You guys seriously make writing this fic worth while!

Izzy: Yea, you guys seriously make her day!

Angel: Oh, by the way, I know the last title didn't match the chapter, but it was kind of an inside joke between my cousin and me. Izzy doesn't even get it!

Izzy: Yea seriously, she tried to explain it to me like thirty times...

Angel: You just had to have been there!

I do not own anyone from Inuyasha, they belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I bow to her for giving me awesome characters to torture!

Open My Eyes

_She stood on the balcony looking out over the gardens and koi ponds. The sight was breathtaking as the sun set behind the trees at the edge of the lands. Her heart fluttered as she she felt his presence in the doorway and she smiled as she sent her aura out toward him. Pink clashed with gold as they fought against each other then twirled and danced together. She stayed quiet as he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Her heart pounded in her chest when he kissed her neck and shoulders. He turned her around and pulled her against him, taking her lips in a passionate kiss. Her body felt as if it would burst into flames at any moment as he left gentle kisses down her neck and shoulders while he dragged her into the room. As soon as the door shut behind them he pulled her down onto the bed with him. She straddled his hips and gasped as she felt him throb against her burning core. Not a word passed between them, they both knew what was wanted, what was needed. His eyes told her everything, her body begged when she could not. He ran his hands through her hair as he left fiery kisses on her collarbone. She tugged at her shirt, suddenly it had become thick and uncomfortable. With skilled hands he quickly pulled her it over her head and tossed it aside. Her nipples stood erect in the chill of the room, his fingers teased and tugged at them. She took his lips in a gentle kiss then kissed a path along his jaw to his neck, then to his collarbone and chest. He stopped her and looked into her eyes, they held nothing back. With them she begged for his touch, for his warmth, and for him to make love to her_.

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. She felt something wrapped around her waist and pulled the blankets up. She gasped quietly, on her waist was an arm and attached to that arm was a very sexy sleeping youkai. Trying not to wake him she gently lifted his arm, which caused him to tighten it around her. _Great..._ She tried to move his arm again, this time earning a low growl that vibrated his chest against her back. She sighed and gave up, even though he'd probably kill her when he woke up and realized the position they were in.

Sesshoumaru rolled over and his arm slipped from her waist. Quietly she climbed off the foot of the bed and tiptoed into his bathroom. Her hand ran over the charm on her neck, he had said it could hide aura, she hoped it hid the scent of her arousal as well. Her head spun as she thought about her dream. She'd never had one that felt so... real. She closed her eyes and all the heat and passion came rushing back. She opened them quickly and shook her head. _I have to get over this! He's Sesshoumaru Takahashi for kami sake!_

She took a deep breath and walked back into his bedroom. He looked so sexy when he was sleeping... he looked sexy all the time. _Stop that! _she scolded herself. As she sat on the edge of his bed she thought for a moment and decided it was better not to lay down. Laying down meant falling asleep, falling asleep meant having that dream again. Instead she opted to go stand on the balcony attached to his room. She opened the door quietly and pulled it shut behind her. As she looked out over the grounds she gasped, this was the balcony she was standing on in her dream. She hadn't paid much attention the last time she'd been in his room, at that point she was more interested in getting out then taking in the scenery. Her eyes closed against her will and again all the passion flooded her being causing her to grab onto the railing to keep herself grounded to reality. A moan escaped her lips before she ripped herself out of the realm of her dreams.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow as he leaned against the door frame. He'd been watching her since she woke and he had to admit she intrigued him. He couldn't sense her mood because of the charm so he watched her to see if he could get clues to what was bothering her. "Good morning miko," he said from behind her. He smiled as she jumped and turned around. He couldn't help but notice that she was looking anywhere but at him.

"Morning," she mumbled as she walked past him and back into the room. The hair on her neck stood up as her arm brushed softly against his.

"I am hungry and I would guess you are as well. The maids probably just took the dry cleaning, but I do believe one of them has clothes that may fit you."

"Did you just call me fat?"

"Yes," he said sarcastically.

"Asshole."

"It is below me to participate in such witless banter. I will gather some clothing items from Kyla, do not leave this room and do not touch anything."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him as he closed the door behind him. She sat on his bed and crossed arms, trying to figure out a way to get over that crazy dream. Her heart pounded at the very thought of his touch, even his glance and her body cried out to him, but he couldn't hear. _Snap out of it Kagome!_i her mind called out, but that didn't stop the warmth pooling in her stomach. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the door open, something wasn't right, it was too brash to... _Oh my god, it's not Sesshoumaru!_ Without a second thought she jumped under his blanket.

"Sesshoumaru, you got a second?" Inuyasha said as he walked into the room.

Kagome growled from under the blanket.

"What are you doing in my room half-breed?" Sesshoumaru asked from behind him.

"Sesshoumaru, I was looking for you, but if you're here, then who is that?"

"That is none of your concern, now answer my question."

"Like I said, I was looking for ya..." She could hear Inuyasha sniffing the air.

"It is no use little brother, she's wearing the charm."

"Wow, you let her wear your mother's choker? Must be someone pretty special..."

"Or someone you know and I do not want you to see them."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I just wanted to know if I could use your other car since that bitch tore up my truck."

Kagome growled again. Sesshoumaru ignored her. "No. The last thing I want is the stench of you and your whore in my car."

"You never even drive it!"

"True, but why should that matter?"

"Bastard."

"Half-breed."

"Asshole."

"Undesirable."

Kagome heard the bedroom door close and climbed out from under the blanket. "That was close."

Sesshoumaru put a finger to his lips and pressed an ear against the door. He shook his head. _Stupid hanyou._ "Here are some clothes _Kagome_ get dressed and we will have breakfast at a little cafe I frequent."

"Wow, you actually called me by my--"

"You bastard! Let me in, I'm gonna kill that bitch then I'm gonna kill you!"

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru as she ignored Inuyasha ranting from behind the door. "You knew he was standing there! That's why you said my name!"

"You are smart miko."

"I know you fucking hear me! Don't ignore me!" Inuyasha yelled as he kicked the door.

Sesshoumaru opened the door. "May we help you?"

Inuyasha's eyes burned with rage as he looked back and forth between the two. "What the hell Kagome!? You tear the hell out of my truck and then you fuck around with my brother!?"

Sesshoumaru gave him a wicked smile. "You are just angry that she had sex with me and wouldn't even touch you."

His brother took a swing at him and he dodged it easily. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak but Kagome beat him to it. "Love? What the hell would you know about love? I trusted you, waited for you, and defended you. Izzy tried to tell me that you were cheating, but I didn't want to believe it, I didn't think you could do anything like this to me."

"Kagome it's not what you think! Kikyou has been helping me with my studies."

"Save the bullshit for someone dumb enough to fall for it. I saw you."

"So what, you have sex with Sesshoumaru for revenge. We dated for three years and you wouldn't even let me get to second base and then you just have sex with him? You're a whore."

Kagome slapped him as hard as she could. "What I do is none of your business anymore. You should be relieved, now you can go around with your little slut Kikyou and you don't have to worry about hiding from me." Kagome's darkened eyes held onto his. "I swear if you ever talk down to me again I will hurt you in ways you could never imagine. Now leave."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Fine, do whatever the hell you want, I don't care," he said, leaving the room.

She sat back down on his bed and stared at her trembling hands in disbelief. Never in her life had she stood up for herself like that and she had to admit it was a good feeling.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a new respect. He'd never looked at her more then just a human girl, but today she'd shown more courage then the most noble youkai. "Are you ok?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Actually I feel great. How about that breakfast?"

--

Izzy: Oooo, that Kagome is a biter, beware.

Angel: She's tired of the bullshit, I'm sure we can all relate to that feeling.

Izzy: I know I can!


	7. Just Can't Stop

Angel: Well... Read and review and I'm truly sorry.

Izzy: You'll understand at the end of this chapter.

Angel: On the plus side I think this is the longest chapter of ANY of my stories...

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Inuyasha, they belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I bow to her for giving me awesome characters to torture!

Just Can't Stop

"So, what do you do outside of school?" Kagome asked as they took a seat in the cafe.

"I work for my father, taking care of minor negotiations and business deals," Sesshoumaru answered, flagging down a waitress. "I will just have the usual."

The woman's cold, red eyes roamed over Kagome then returned to him. "And for the girl?"

"I believe I can order for myself," Kagome snapped. "I'll have a medium, dark-roast coffee and a blueberry muffin." The waitress rolled her eyes and walked away. "I don't remember ordering a side of attitude."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "She is my ex-fiancee."

"Wow, you were engaged to a waitress. Doesn't seem like your style."

"Do not let her occupation fool you. Kagura's brother is the founder of Onigumo and Associates."

Kagome shuddered. "Tell me his name isn't Naraku..."

"Hakudoshi is the founder, but the whole family works for him and assist in keeping everything running smoothly. That foul beast Naraku is one of their brothers and sadly one of the best lawyers in the firm. If there is one thing he has it is a silver tongue."

"No kidding," she mumbled as she toyed with the hem of her skirt. Sesshoumaru said he just asked Kyla to grab an outfit, but with the way he kept staring at her legs she had a hard time believing him. She mentally shrugged, _at least it matches my boots_. The top was a red V-neck tank with a silver flower at the base of the V and he had given her a denim skirt with a red dragon pattern down the right side.

Kagura sat a cup and muffin in front of Sesshoumaru and smiled flirtatiously. Kagome glared at the back of her head. "If there is anything else I can do for you," she said with a wink, "just ask."

Kagome placed a hand over Sesshoumaru's. "Nope, I think we're just fine, what do you think?" He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Kagura practically dropped her order on the table in front of her before stomping off toward the back. She smiled as she retracted her hand. "I don't think she'll be bothering us much."

"I would not be so confident. Kagura may not seem like much, but she is very powerful."

"What happened between the two of you? Obviously she still has a thing for you."

"Our engagement was arranged by my father and Naraku long ago. She fulfilled my needs well enough, but she also fulfilled the needs of several other demons. I do not blame her, it was her brother's doing, he used her as a tool to gain power and status."

"So then why did you break off the engagement?"

"All she did was fulfill my physical needs. I told my father if I am to marry it will be to someone who can stimulate mentally as well."

Kagome nodded as she sipped her coffee. "As rare as it is in humans these days my grandfather set up an arranged marriage for me when I was a child. The Hojo family is known for it's powerful healers, so my grandfather considered a union of our families a 'force to be reckoned with.' We were supposed to marry as soon as I graduated high school, but I was so in love with Inuyasha that I called it off. To this day my family won't speak to me, they say I disgraced them by refusing my marriage for a hanyou. Every time I think about what I sacrificed for him..." she looked away, trying to hide the anger in her eyes. "It's not like I just handed him my heart and had it stomped on, I gave up my heart, my respect, my family..."

Sesshoumaru was surprised by her bitterness. Every time he had seen the girl with his brother she had been happy, perhaps it had been over-exaggerated, but happy nonetheless. Until now he didn't think the girl had ever had to give up anything, his foolish brother probably thought the same.

Kagome looked up and saw him watching her. "If you're wondering if Inuyasha knew how much I gave up for him the answer is no. I never told him about the arrangement or about my family disowning me. When I got a job and moved into my apartment I told him it was because I didn't get along with my mom. That's what I tell everyone. My best friend doesn't even know."

They sat in silence the rest of the time, exchanging glances, but never speaking. As they climbed into his car Kagome looked out the window. "Were you dissatisfied with the cafe?"

She looked back at him, a sad smile on her face. "No, it was great, thank you. I'm just thinking about how this is the best time I've had in a while and now it has to end." He nodded, pulling out of the parking lot and driving toward her apartment building. When they pulled up she looked at him nervously. "I, um, I've never told anyone about my family... Please don't say anything to anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me miko."

She smiled. "Thank you, ya know for everything."

He watched her climb out and close the door. He rolled down the window as she opened the front door. "Miko, my father is hosting a business party at the Blue Moon tonight and I am in need of an escort."

"I have to be at work tomorrow morning!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You have work on a Sunday morning?"

"Someone is pressing assault charges against the owner of the company, we've been working a lot of overtime to get his alibi sorted out."

"Then I will have you home before you turn into a pumpkin. I will have a car deliver a gown and accessories this afternoon and I will be here to pick you up at six sharp."

Kagome watched him drive away feeling very confused. She walked into her apartment, not even noticing Izanami walk in behind her. "Where the hell have you been!?" Izzy asked.

"I told you I was going home with a friend."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't call me and tell me where you were!"

"Sorry," her face was void of emotion except shock.

"Kagome... are you ok?"

She looked at her friend as if she hadn't even realized she was standing there. "I think Sesshoumaru just asked me out on a date..."

Her friend gave her a look of disbelief. "No way, everyone in Tokyo knows that 'the mighty Sesshoumaru' doesn't date humans, well doesn't really date at all..."

"He didn't even ask... he basically just told me that I was going to be his 'escort' for his father's business party tonight. Someone is bringing an outfit for me to wear later and then he's going to be here to pick me up at six."

"Wow... This is so awesome! Hiro and I are tending tonight, Toga mentioned a business gathering at the last mandatory meeting, but I figured I'd just be bored as always, now I'll have somebody to talk to!"

"I don't even know how to act at something like this! That damn stubborn youkai, how dare he do this to me!?"

"You could have said no."

"I tried! I told him I have to work tomorrow and he's like," she cleared her throat, "'Then I will have you home before you turn into a pumpkin.'"

"He did not say that!"

"He did!"

"Oh my god my best friend has a date with the hottest youkai in Tokyo! I am totally jealous!"

"Well, you shouldn't be, I'm so freaking nervous!" She sighed and sank into the couch. "I hate my life..."

"No you don't! After you get your dress I'll do your hair and make-up and that youkai won't know what hit him!"

--

Kagome fumbled with the diamond bracelet on her wrist as she waited in the lobby for Sesshoumaru. She looked up at the clock, it was 5:55, five minutes. The doorman kept throwing suggestive glances in her direction and she had to fight back a wave of nausea, honestly he was old enough to be her grandfather. Looking in the wall sized mirror for the twentieth time she tried to pull the V of her black dress up to no avail. Giving up on that she tried to pull down the slit that came halfway up her right thigh. She sighed in exasperation and twirled one of her curls around her finger. She looked at the clock again, 5:59, just as the clock struck 6 a black stretch limo pulled up in front of the building. After a moment the driver opened the back door and a very sexy Sesshoumaru stepped out. She almost gasped, his black Armani suit was impeccable, his long silver hair pulled back into a low ponytail. The doorman bowed as he let Sesshoumaru in and felt a pang of disappointment as he watched him take Kagome's arm and lead her out to the waiting limo.

"You look nice," Kagome said breaking the silence.

"As do you miko," he replied.

She blushed and looked away. "Thanks... So, um, what is this business party for?"

"My father signed a deal with Kouga of the Wolf Tribe, our companies will merge, making my father the CEO of both."

"I read something about that. Kouga's father had started the initial paperwork but met an untimely death, the last I heard they had no leads on his killer."

Sesshoumaru was pleased. It wasn't very often that he enjoyed a female's company in a physically and mentally stimulating way. Generally they were either gorgeous and dimwitted or intelligent and undesirable. The miko was beautiful and smart, the only problem was that she was human and Sesshoumaru did not associate with humans. He decided to make an exception for her because then he could have stimulating conversation and destroy his worthless half-brother in one fell swoop... at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Kagome looked around as they pulled up in front of the club. There were people waiting around the block and photographers lined up snapping pictures as guests walked in. She gulped. Tonight she was the arm candy of the most desirable youkai in Tokyo and the only thought in her head was where is the nearest exit. The driver opened the door and Sesshoumaru stepped out, she thought the flashing would cause her to go blind, but it was nothing compared to the snaps and flashing that followed her exit of the limo. Sesshoumaru gracefully whisked her into the club and left the nosey, questioning photographers behind.

"Calm down miko, this is not surgery, it is only a dinner party."

"Yea well while that's a walk in the park for you, I've never been to anything like this!"

"Come, let me introduce you to my father's partners." She nodded and followed closely behind him as he walked up to a group of very important looking people. He cleared his throat and everyone one in the group went quiet and turned their attention to him. "Gentlemen, I trust you are finding the party to your liking?"

One of the men nodded. "As always your father has thrown quite a delightful gathering."

"I would like you all to meet my guest for the evening, Kagome. Kagome, these are some of my father's business partners, Myoga, Totosai, and Hosenki."

Myoga was the first to extend his hand. "It is truly a pleasure to meet you."

Kagome bowed slightly. "Thank you, as it is to meet you."

"As wonderful as this meeting has been, we have other guests to attend to. Also have you seen the detestable half-breed anywhere?"

"He came in with that woman about a half hour ago," Totosai said. "Or maybe he came in alone... I can't remember."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then I will bid you a goodnight." He shook hands with all three men and led Kagome away. "They may seem like they don't know what they're talking about, but I prefer to have them our side. I shudder at the thought of having them as the opposition."

She nodded. "They have been friends of your father for a long time haven't they?"

"Yes, they used to go to war together, side-by-side, and my father was known as the Inu no Taisho, the great dog general. I followed in his footsteps for generations, aspired to be better then him one day. As time went on and humans and demons became closer to a treaty my mother asked me to stop fighting and for her I did."

She grabbed his hand and placed he other on his cheek. "You have a beautiful heart Sesshoumaru, even if you don't show it. I can see it in your eyes sometimes, when you speak of the past and of your mother."

He looked away and took his hand from hers. "Now is not the time for your sentimentalities miko. I would like to introduce you to our newest ally if you will come with me."

She followed behind him as he walked up to a group of people. "Sesshoumaru! I wasn't sure you were going to show up. I was afraid I'd have to talk to mutt-face all night!" said a man with stunning blue eyes and long black hair as he shook Sesshoumaru's hand. Suddenly he stopped. "And who is this stunning creature?"

"Kouga," Sesshoumaru spoke sternly. "This is Kagome Higurashi, miko this is Kouga of the wolf tribe."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Higurashi," he said seductively as he kissed her hand.

She giggled. "Please, call me Kagome."

"Your wish is my command." Sesshoumaru growled so that only the demon could hear him. Kouga gave him a questioning look but stepped away. "If you get bored with this stiff let me know, I'll be more then happy to keep you company," he said with a wink and disappeared into the crowd.

Kagome blushed. "I think I need a drink," she said after an awkward silence. He only nodded and walked with her up to the bar. "Hiro!" she called leaning over the bar and hugging him.

"Hey! Izzy said you would be here. Thank god you came over here, I'm getting so tired of these stuffy business men! Eh, no offense sir..."

Sesshoumaru eyed the man curiously. "None taken. I would like a whisky straight."

"Coming up, and you Miss Kagome?"

"I'll have a martini," she said leaning forward, then lowered her voice seductively. "Shaken, not stirred."

Hiro raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something until he noticed the death glare from his boss. "Let me just get those drinks."

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a dirty look. "That was rude, he's my friend."

"I did nothing," he said innocently.

"Yea right..."

Izzy walked up and smiled at Kagome. "Here are your drinks."

"Where's Hiro?"

"You're date scared him off." She set the drinks on the bar and smiled at both of them. "Now enjoy your evening, I have important customers to deal with."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru after she took a few sips. "I want to dance."

"Miko, I do not lower myself to dance at these events."

She shrugged. "Fine, I'll go fine Kouga, I know he'd be more then happy to dance with me."

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself. "Fine, let's dance." He led her out to the dance floor as a slow song came through the speakers.

_Closer, Closer, Closer, Closer_

Her body flowed to the beat that vibrated the club as she closed her eyes and let him take her in his arms.

_Turn the lights off in this place_

_And she shines just like a star_

_And I swear I know her face_

_I just don't know who you are_

She pulled away a bit as the beat picked up.

_Turn the music up in here_

_I still hear her loud a clear_

_Like she's right there in my ear_

_Telling me she wants to own me, control me_

People stopped all around to watch as their auras clashed and danced around them and their bodies moved to the beat.

_I can feel her on my skin_

_I can taste her on my tongue_

_She's the sweetest taste of sin_

_The more I get the more I want_

_She says 'come closer'_

Everyone in the club stopped what they were doing and turned to the great source of spiritual power being released in the center of the room. They watched in awe as gold and pink swirled together around the couple.

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under a spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop_

_And I can't bring myself away_

_But I don't want to escape_

_I just can't stop_

Kagome's heart pounded, her face flushed, and her body screamed for him.

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding as she brushed a hair out of his face.

_"Come closer,"_ she whispered with the lyrics as the music died down.

The whole club was silent as he grabbed her hand and led her out the back exit. As soon as they were outside he her pressed against the wall, his lips capturing hers. Their eyes closed as he bit her lip gently. She opened her mouth slightly and he groaned as he took in the sweet taste of her kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he kissed her neck and shoulders. "Not here," he whispered in her ear softly.

He grabbed her hand and led her to his car. When in his right mind Sesshoumaru was an excellent driver, always following speed limits, slowing down when the light was yellow, but right now... The only thought in his mind was getting back to his house where he could have the miko all to himself.

As soon as he parked they were running into the house, when they got to his room he closed and locked the door then turned to find her already on the bed tugging at the zipper on the back of her dress. In one quick motion he unzipped the dress and laid her back, successfully pulling off the garment and discarding it onto the floor. His hands roamed her nearly naked form, her body quivered under his touch, her core clenched and coiled, begging for release. His eyes met hers. "If you want to stop we will do so now, if not there is no turning back."

Kagome nodded, fully understanding. "I've wanted this for so long," she whispered breathlessly between the kisses she placed on his neck and collar bone.

"And so you shall receive."

--

A/N: From this point on my stories are on hold indefinitely. My husband and I are separating so I won't be able to work on them until I get a computer. I am going to try to get one more chapter up before I officially move, but I'm not making promises. Thank you all for reading and I hope you review.

Oh and the song is Closer by Ne-yo


	8. One Step Forward, Two steps Back

Angel: Ok, my husband and I are still separating, but I don't have the money to move yet, so this has been really strange.

Izzy: This chapter is short, but we decided that was a good place to end this chapter and we will try to get another up by the end of the week.

Angel: Yea, it's been rough trying to write and I'm sorry to those of you who were expecting a lemon at the end of the last chapter, but at the moment it's really hard to write intimate situations. I hope you understand.

One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Two bodies laid tangled in each other and wrapped in the sheets of his bed. Their hearts raced, their breathing was ragged and uneven. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and smirked, for a virgin she could hold her own pretty well in the bedroom. As they laid in silence he had to wonder what had made her decide to give her virginity to him. Most women found him intimidating, given his... history, it didn't surprise him when a woman was nervous to get into his bed. Kagome had been different, she knew of his history, she was a virgin, therefore inexperienced, yet she came to his bed without a second thought. This girl intrigued him and to deny it any longer was ludicrous, he could see himself coming to bed with her every night, which both satisfied and frightened him. He was the son of the great Inu no Taisho, who was ridiculed for falling in love with a human and abandoning his mate for her. People would say like father like son, that he was strong in the mind and weak in the heart.

"Hello, earth to Sesshoumaru," Kagome called out, drawing him out of his musings.

"Yes?"

By now both of their hearts had calmed and their breathing back to normal. She sat with the sheet wrapped around her, covering her naked form. "I'm hungry..."

He raised an eyebrow. That was not the normal response he got after sex. "You're hungry?"

"That's what I said."

He shrugged as he stood, causing her to blush and turn her head. He smirked. "What's wrong miko?"

The blush spread down her neck and chest. "I, uh... nothing."

"Hn." He pulled a pair of silk pajama pants on and walked to his bedroom door. "I will go find something to eat. Stay here, do not move until I return."

Kagome nodded and watched him disappear out of the room. She laid back and smacked herself in the forehead. How on earth did she manage to get herself into this situation and more importantly how was she going to get out of it!

As Sesshoumaru reached the bottom of the stairs he was met by Izayoi. "What do you want?" he asked cooly.

"How dare you bring that girl into my home! She's caused my son enough suffering and you not only bring her back here, but you have sex with her under MY roof!"

"Inuyasha got what was coming to him. He cheated on her with that whore Kikyo and now he deserves to suffer the same way Kagome has for all this time. Your son is nothing but a sad excuse of a man." She raised a hand to slap him, but he firmly grabbed her wrist. "I think you forget your place woman. You are only here because you amuse my father and you will NOT raise a hand to me or next time I will break it off."

"Knock it off son," his father intervened.

Sesshoumaru let go of her with force, pushing her into his father. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed some bread and lunch meat and headed back toward the stairs. "You need to keep your woman in line," he said to his father as he disappeared up the steps.

When he got to his room Kagome was dressed. "I need to go... I have work in the morning."

"It is your choice."

She nodded. "I, uh... This was fun, but I think we should just try to be friends. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Again, it is your choice miko."

She didn't know what hurt worse, denying her feelings and telling him she just wanted to be friends, or having him shrug it off like it didn't matter. "I'll see you later then." She walked out with her head held high, she walked past Inuyasha's mother, ignoring the look of disgust. She left, keeping her hurt to herself, standing proud even though she felt the tears struggling to escape.

--

Izzy: See, isn't that a masterful ending to this chapter?

Angel: Sure it is Izzy, keep stroking that ego... If you can't tell she wrote this chapter.

Izzy: And I think I did a great job!


	9. Friends or More?

Angel: W00T I possibly have a job which means I'll be moving soon. This is good because, well, I'm sure I don't need to explain that, but it's bad because I won't have a computer and I will miss writing this so much! I actually considered making this the last chapter, but I have the whole story mapped out in my head and this is NOT where I see it ending. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, I may be able to squeeze out a couple more before the big move, but if not just know that I will be working on this in my little notebook of stories and I'll probably finish it within a month of getting a computer because I'll have it done, I'll just have to type it up.

Izzy: Great, I'm gonna be homeless.

Friends or More?

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the building and sighed. Here she was, at work, on a Sunday. She plastered on her best fake smile and walked in, this was the first time she didn't mind working the weekend, maybe it would help get her mind off Sesshoumaru. She glanced at her watch as she walked across the empty lobby and toward the elevator. _Great... 7:05, I'm late. _When the elevator opened on the 20th floor she stepped off and jogged down the halls to the law office.

"Is that you Kagome?" came an elderly woman's voice.

"Yea, sorry I'm a little late Kaede, I've had a weird last few days," Kagome said as she tossed her jacket in the closet.

"No need for apologies child! Just get your rear in gear."

"Kaede, please call my office," came a stoic male voice through the intercom.

The older woman sighed. "I wonder what he wants now."

Kagome giggled. "He probably got himself into more trouble."

"I would not be surprised." Kaede walked over and picked up the phone, dialing the CEOs extension. "Yes Mr. Hyoga, I'll send her up right away," she said hanging up the phone. "I wonder what he wants with you..."

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll fire me."

"Don't speak that way child! You wouldn't want to leave me with the incompetent bunch he has working down here now!"

"Hey!"

"That was a compliment, I'm saying you're the best worker I've ever had."

"Thank you." She took a deep breath. "Well, here I go, wish me luck."

"Good luck Kagome."

Kagome crossed her arms and tapped her fingers against her upper arm. She hated elevators and since Menomaru's family owned the building his office was on the top floor. Kagome jumped when the elevator jolted to a stop at the 60th floor. She took a deep breath and plastered on her signature fake smile as she stepped off the elevator. His office took up most of the floor with the exception of two offices on each side of the hall for his business partners. She tapped on the door to his secretaries office, which was just a medium sized office in the front of his. When there was no answer to her third knock she opened the door slowly to see that there was nobody in the room. She walked to his door, took another deep breath and knocked.

"Enter," came his voice.

Another deep breath and a smile. She opened the door and stepped in, causing him to look up from his paper work.

"Take a seat Higurashi, I will be with you in a moment."

Kagome nodded and sat in the chair across from him.

After a few minutes he looked up at her. "I'm sure you noticed when you entered that my secretary is absent." She nodded. "Well this is the third time in two weeks so I am terminating her."

There was a silence so Kagome decided it was her turn to speak. "I see sir, but what does this have to do with me?"

He stood and walked over to the huge glass wall over looking the city. "My family has many enemies in this city. I need someone reliable and trustworthy to act as my secretary." He walked back to his computer and typed something in. "According to my records in your six months here you have not missed one day, is this correct?"

"Yes sir, I take my job very seriously."

He smiled a little. "That is good to hear. Also, since you've been working in the legal department we've had fewer leaks to the press. What I'm trying to get at is that I would like you to take the position of my secretary. I know you have not worked for me long, but I believe I am making the right decision."

"Mr. Hyoga... I really don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say. I will inform Kaede, you start immediately. There is a tutorial of our basic filing systems and such on your computer, let me know when you've finished it and I will teach you the more advanced programs. Your pay here will be triple what you make now. Also I will warn you, you will be working long hours and at least one day of every weekend. I understand that you are taking classes at the college so you are to report here as soon as you get out everyday." He turned to his desk and started to pick up the phone then looked at her. "Oh, I'm sure I don't have to remind you, but this job comes with a silence contract, which basically means nothing you see or hear gets repeated outside of my office without my permission."

Kagome sat still, her mouth slightly agape. She shook her head and stood, reaching out a hand. "Of course sir, thank you for the opportunity." He shook her hand then waved her out of his office. As she sat at the desk her mind was numb with shock. She had only worked for him for six months and here he was handing her this fantastic job that most people in his company would fight for.

--

Kagome sighed when she looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6:30, she'd been at work nearly 12 hours. She tapped away at her computer, trying to focus on work, but finding her mind wondering to Sesshoumaru of all things. She felt really bad about how she'd left things the night before and wanted to make it up to him so she decided to call him as soon as she got off work to invite him out to dinner, she would even pay. _That is if I ever get out of here..._

As if answer her prayers the intercom on her desk beeped and her bosses voice crackled through. "Miss Higurashi, you are free to leave as soon as you finish typing up that document. What time do your classes end?"

Kagome pressed a button on the phone. "Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I have class until 3, then on Tuesday and Thursday my last class ends at 2."

"Then I expect you here by 4 tomorrow, the earlier the better."

"Yes sir," she said and rushed copying the document into the computer. When she finished she saved it and shut down her computer as he instructed her to do. She locked her desk with the key he gave her and jogged to the elevator. As soon as she was inside it she pulled out her cell phone and selected Sesshoumaru from her contacts. "Hi Sesshoumaru, are you busy? ... Great! I just got off work and I'm starving, would you like to come to dinner with me? My treat. ... Okay, I'm just going to go to this little hole in the wall place down the road from my building. ... Just meet me in the lobby of my apartment and we'll walk from there, after sitting behind a desk all day I need to stretch my legs out. ... See you in ten."

--

Kagome laughed at Sesshoumaru's protests as they stood in front of her diner of choice. "This Sesshoumaru does not eat at such low class restaurants."

"Well 'this Sesshoumaru' is going to eat here because it will make his bestest friend happy," Kagome said, giving him puppy eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. "And who appointed YOU as my best friend?"

She smiled as she grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. "I did!"

Once they sat down and ordered there food he looked at her seriously. "Why did you really invite me out for dinner?" he asked as he sipped from his glass of water.

She sighed. "I felt really bad about how I left things last night, I just kind of ran out after we..." she blushed.

"What else is there to say? You made it clear you only wanted it to be a one time deal and I am okay with that."

"I know, I just... I don't know it seemed like there should have been more to say then just that."

He sat the glass down and looked into her eyes. "All is said and done miko, there is nothing more. It was a one night stand and you do not want it to affect our friendship so stop allowing it to."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Always know what to say."

"When you live as long as I have it's just something you pick up."

--

Kagome turned around after she unlocked the door to her apartment. "Well this is me. Next time I hope you trust me when I tell you that a place has good food."

"For once you were right about something," he said jokingly.

"Is that a joke? I never knew you had a sense of humor!" she punched at him playfully and he grabbed her fist.

"Bad idea miko," he whispered, his face only inches from hers.

Kagome couldn't stand the closeness, his breath tickling her skin. She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his. He kissed back, pushing her against the door. She kissed along his jaw and gently bit at his neck, causing a low growl to vibrate his chest. He let go of the fist he'd been holding and opened the door behind her. Both of them stumbled into the apartment and he reached back and pushed the door shut. Her hands went to the front of his shirt as she pulled the hem out of his pants and started working on the buttons as they slowly made there way to her bedroom.

"Wait," she whispered breathlessly as he assaulted her neck. "What happened to this being a one time thing?"

He growled against her neck and continued his ravaging, unbuttoning her shirt.

"Ok, I get it, shut up."

He pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Their shirts were tossed aside before she's even realized he'd taken them off. One hand rested beside her head and the other ran up her thigh and tugged at her skirt. She undid his pants and pushed them down as far as she could, then with skilled hands he pulled them off and threw them on the floor and did the same with her skirt. "Black lace?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

She blushed and used her hands to cover herself subconsciously.

"Don't, you're beautiful." He kissed her forehead then her lips. She pushed at his boxers as he nipped at her breast, then pulled her own panties down as far as she could.

Her voice caught in her throat as his fingers slid over her burning core. Her back arched and she pressed her body against his as he slid his fingers in and out in a rhythm she couldn't follow. Her insides coiled and tightened as he quickened his pace and just as she felt she would fall over the edge and into oblivion he stopped. She looked at him with confusion written on her features. He stood and pulled off his boxers while she tossed her panties to the side. He climbed back on top of her and ran his hands along her thighs, showing her how to wrap her legs around his waist. After she got herself positioned under him he rubbed his member over her core and settled at her entrance. She squirmed in anticipation underneath him, causing him to smirk.

"What do you want?"

"You," she whispered breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I want you!" she hissed, nearly screaming when he slammed into her. She tangled her fingers in his silky hair and tugged lightly as she arched her body into him. She moved her body in rhythm with his and moaned as he thrusted harder and faster, The coil inside her tightened more and more to the point that she felt she would pass out from pleasure. He could feel himself reaching his peak and slowed his thrust, he wanted to savor the moment, make it last as long as he could. He pulled out and pressed his lips against hers, stopping any questions she may have. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck, nibbling at her shoulder. She moaned into his hair and bent her neck so she could bite nip at his ear. "Please," she whispered softly. "I need you Sesshoumaru."

His eyes flashed red and he had to stop for a moment to gain his bearings. Hearing her say his name like that, hearing the need in her voice almost released his beast. He thrust inside her again with more urgency. Her back arched in pleasure as she moaned and grasped the sheets below her. Her body shook against his with her core feeling as if it might snap at any moment. He could feel his release coming, she could feel hers as well. A growl vibrated through his body and she screamed his name as they both came together.

Kagome could barely keep her eyes open as she laid in his arms. Her heart pounded in her chest and she smiled up at him before she drifted off to sleep. The last thing she remembered was how right this all felt.

--

Angel: Ok, I wrote you all a lemon so be happy because you have no idea how difficult that was. I'm not really sure what the guidelines are for this sort of thing on FF so I hope this doesn't cross the boundaries... If it does this will still be posted with lemon on A Single Spark and I'll post this chapter back on FF without the citrus, but until i get yelled at here is is in it's lemony freshness! Please Review!


	10. Work and Play

Work and Play

"Crap!" Kagome yelled as she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes groggily and looked in the general direction of the alarm clock. "We are late," he said as he rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Ya think?" she grumbled as she pulled a shirt over her head. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stepped back into the room. "Oh no mister, you are NOT going back to sleep! Get your youkai ass out of my bed right now!"

Sesshoumaru growled as he looked up at her. "Who's going to make me?" he asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her down on top of him. She opened her mouth to protest, but he pressed his lips against hers. She fought for only a moment before she gave in and kissed him back. He pulled away and smirked.

"You're impossible, you know that?" She climbed off him and grabbed a pair of jeans out of her closet. "Get dressed, we gotta go."

"Am I to wear the same clothes again?"

"Well, what choice do you have?"

"I refuse, we will go to my home and get me fresh clothing."

"Ugh! That's on the other side of town! Quit whining and get dressed, some of us can't afford to miss class."

After getting dressed and putting on a pair of shoes she stood by the door tapping her foot. When he walked into the room she glared at him for taking so long. "I could not find your hair brush."

"It was right there on the dresser!"

"I know that now, I was looking for it in the bathroom."

"Well I keep mine in the... Don't start another conversation! We have to leave like an hour ago!"

He slipped his shoes on. "Well if someone had remembered to set the alarm clock..."

"Don't even blame this on me! You're the one who got all up on me last night!"

"I didn't hear you complaining."

She opened her mouth to say something, blushed and closed it. "Let's just go." Once they got to the school he walked around, let her out, and got back in. "What are you doing?"

"I told you, I am not wearing the same clothes twice."

"You're going to be in trouble."

"My father donated the money for most of the buildings on this campus, not to mention the administrators are afraid of me."

"So you'll use your power to stay out of trouble? That's a bit pompous don't you think?"

"Call it what you will, but it works. You have to remember this isn't my first stint in university."

"Yea, yea, I know, you're like a hundred years old or something, that doesn't make you all powerful."

He smirked as he put the car in drive. "Oh but it does miko, trust me it does."

--

Kagome tapped her pencil on the table in front of her. It was 3:05, they had been done for at least a half hour yet the professor still hadn't released them. She sighed, she needed to go back to her apartment and get changed for work and she had to be there by no later then four. It was a 20 minute walk to her apartment from the school then a 10 minute walk to work, figure in about 5 minutes to get changed and... she dropped her head onto the table, she was going to be late for work.

"Is there something I can help you with Ms. Higurashi?" Professor Kaminari asked from his seat in front of the class.

"Well, since you asked, I have to be at work by 4 and I still need to change my clothes. Is there a reason we've been sitting here for the last 30 minutes doing nothing?"

"If you had listened to your instructor this morning you would know that there is a speaker coming in at 3:30 and everyone is required to attend."

A group of girls giggled from the front of the room. She glared at them then turned her attention to her professor. "As thrilling as that all sounds, some of us don't have a mommy and daddy to pay our tuition and have to work for what we have."

"In my office, now."

She pulled out her cell phone out of her pocket as she walked into his office. "Sesshoumaru, is there anyway I can call in a favor?"

_"What do I get out of it?"_ his cold voice echoed through the phone.

"We will just say I owe you one. I need you to come down here and bail me out, Professor Kaminari has me in his office and I have to be at work by 4, if I'm late I'll get fired for sure."

_"So it's ok to use my power to help you but not myself."_

"I'm sorry I called you pompous, now please come help me."

_"I am on my way, but remember miko, you owe me."_

Kagome snapped her phone shut as her professor walked in the room. "Higurashi I'm sure it comes as no surprise that you are one of my best students, but I cannot allow that kind of outburst in my class."

"I'm very sorry Professor, it's just that I started a new position at work yesterday and if I'm late my boss is going to can me and I really can't afford to be fired! And it's not just work! My personal life is a roller coaster from hell! I mean honestly what does a girl have to do to get a break?"

"As your professor I hope you know if there is anything that you need to talk about I am here."

"Thank you, but unless you can magically make me appear at work without Mr. Hyoga realizing I'm late then I'm pretty well screwed."

"You work for Menomaru Hyoga?"

"I'm his personal assistant as of yesterday."

A knock rang through his office and he walked over to the door. "Sesshoumaru Takahashi, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Kagome Higurashi has a call in the office, I was headed this way so I told father I would send her," Sesshoumaru said looking between the two. "Am I interrupting something?"

Professor Kaminari shook his head. "I was just about to dismiss Ms. Higurashi." He turned to Kagome. "Remember, if you need anything my office is open."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you sir," she replied, bowing and following Sesshoumaru out of the office.

Once they got to the hallway, he turned his cold eyes on her. "You two looked cozy in there."

She raised an eyebrow. "Cozy how?"

"You two seemed to be talking as friends."

"He just offered his ear if I needed someone to talk to."

"Well do you?"

"What's with the third degree?" He looked at her then started walking away. "Hey! I was talking to you! Don't walk away from me!"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're asking all kinds of questions, what does it matter if I talk to my professor?"

"It doesn't," he said walking away.

Kagome threw her hands in the air. "What the hell is your problem!?"

By now a few people had stepped out of their classrooms to see what the commotion was.

He turned around and looked at her. "I have no problem miko, what you do it your choice."

"Then why are you being such a complete asshole?"

In a blink he was in front of her, his eyes flashed red. "Hold your tongue woman. Nobody talks to this Sesshoumaru that way."

She stared back into his eyes defiantly. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. I don't know what crawled up your ass all of a sudden, but I can do as I please, remember. You're the one who keeps telling me it's my choice."

He hadn't even realized that he had her up against the wall. He backed away and looked at her, his eyes back to their typical cold, emotionless demeanor. "It is your choice miko."

Kagome watched his retreating back and looked at a clock hanging on the wall. "Shit!" She ran all the way home and jumped in the shower, taking all of two minutes to get herself clean and dried. Grabbing one of her pant suits she got dressed and brushed her hair as she slipped her feet into her work heels.

She cursed herself in the elevator for running to work. At least once she got upstairs she'd get to sit down. She walked into her office and signed into the computer as she sat down. "Higurashi, is that you?" her bosses voice crackled through the intercom.

"Yes Mr. Hyoga."

"Good, my cousin, Gatenmaru will be arriving shortly, will you call and reschedule my appointments? Tell them I apologize for doing so on such short notice, but he is dropping in for a 'surprise' visit."

"Of course sir."

"Thank you."

She pulled up his schedule and looked up his five o'clock. 'Naraku Onigumo of Onigumo and Associates' it read. The name was enough to make her feel uneasy, but it was her job and she had to call to notify him.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number and extension on his schedule. "Hello, is this Naraku Onigumo's office? ... This is Kagome Higurashi from Menomaru Hyoga's office. ... Yes, Mr. Hyoga asked that I call and reschedule his appointment this afternoon. ... We are very sorry for such late notice, there was an unavoidable disruption in his schedule. ... His next free appointment is a 3 o'clock tomorrow. ... Ok, thank you, have a good afternoon." Kagome sighed. Thank goodness for secretaries, she didn't think she could have made it through the call if Naraku had answered the phone.

She sat back and sighed after she'd made all the calls. Thankfully he only had four more appointments today, she thought one more cheery secretary would make her gag. A ring of her phone caused her to jump. "Menomaru Hyoga's office, how can I help you?" she answered politely.

_"This is Kagura Onigumo. My brother was supposed to have an appointment today."_

"Yes, I just called and rescheduled for him. As I told his secretary there was an unavoidable disruption in his schedule."

_"Menomaru must not have realized who the appointment was with, is there anyway we can get in today, it is of the utmost importance."_

"Let me find out." She pressed the hold button, then turned on the intercom. "Mr. Hyoga, I'm sorry for the interruption, but Naraku Onigumo's office just called back and said they need the appointment today."

She could hear a sigh. "Tell him if he comes in right now I may be able to squeeze him in before Gatenmaru arrives."

"Yes sir." She turned the intercom off and picked the phone back up. "Ms. Onigumo are you still there?"

_"Yes,"_ the woman snapped.

Kagome mentally groaned. "Mr. Hyoga said he may be able to squeeze you in before his emergency meeting, but you have to hurry."

_"We will be there shortly."_

The other end of the line went dead. Now she was going to have to come face to face with one of her worst fears. Maybe if she kept busy they wouldn't notice her. She sighed, that was unlikely. Now she was going to have to come face to face with not only her almost rapist, but her... whatever-Sesshoumaru-could-be-considered's ex. It seemed fate had it out for her today. After a few minutes passed Kagome couldn't concentrate on her work. Suddenly a thought popped in her head. _If I'm not here I won't have to see them!_ She patted herself on the back and smiled, some days she could be a genius.

She pressed the intercom button. "Mr. Hyoga, would you like a coffee?"

"Is Naraku here yet?"

"No sir, Kagura said they would be arriving soon."

"They know the way into my office, you should be fine to leave as long as you return as soon as possible."

Kagome nodded before realizing he couldn't see her. "Of course sir."

She turned it off and stood, adjusting her form fitting white button up and hip hugging black pinstripe pants. As she stepped off the elevator she bumped into Kaede. "Kagome child! You almost scared the wits out of me!"

"I'm so sorry Kaede, I'm just in a hurry, Mr. Hyoga has a sudden change in schedule and I'm trying to hurry and get his coffee."

"I see your new job is keeping you busy."

"Very, I almost miss the legal office!"

"Almost?"

"Well, the pay increase makes the transition a little easier."

Both women laughed. "Well, just don't overwork yourself child and remember to keep a life outside of here or you'll end up like me."

Kagome smiled. "Of course Kaede, well I should hurry, goodbye!" She ran over to the coffee pot and quickly poured her bosses coffee, which was simple since he drank it black. She snapped on a lid, walked back to the elevator, and waited for it to reach her floor. There were four separate elevators, but only one went to the top ten floors for security reasons. Her foot tapped unconsciously and she straightened up as the doors opened. Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach, staring back at her were two pairs of nearly identical red eyes. She contemplate taking another elevator then walking the extra two flights of stairs, but Menomaru would be waiting and would be displeased if she were to take too long. A sly smile crossed Naraku's face as he recognized her. Kagura pointedly glared at her. Her heart rate doubled as she stepped inside and the doors closed, fate really did have it out for her. She concentrated on keeping her breathing even as she stared straight ahead. A shudder escaped and she silently cursed herself as she felt his eyes roam her body.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened and she resisted the urge to bolt out and lock the office door. She walked into her office with the siblings right behind her. She knocked softly on his door then walked in after a muffled 'enter.' He looked up as she sat the cup on his desk. "Here is your coffee Mr. Hyoga, and Mr. Onigumo is here."

"Please call me Menomaru-sama."

"Yes Mr-- Menomaru-sama."

He nodded in approval and handed her a folder. "Can you please look over these documents and make the necessary changes?"

"Of course sir," she said taking the folder. She bowed to Naraku and Kagura as she left his office and pulled the door closed behind her.

"A new girl, what happened to the other?" Naraku asked knowingly.

"She had an 'accident.'"

Kagura's cold laughter filled the room. "Well in her next life she'll know to mind her own business."

--

Kagome leaned back in her chair and stretched, cracking her fingers. She'd typed up and edited 10 of the 30 documents Menomaru-sama had given her and he was still in a meeting with Naraku and Kagura. She looked at the little clock on her computer. It was 5:30 and Gatenmaru still hadn't shown up. She sighed to herself, as she started typing another document, she tried to focus, but her thoughts kept going back to Sesshoumaru, more specifically the split second change in his cold eyes. If she didn't know any better she'd say he looked almost... hurt. She shook the thought from her head. Sesshoumaru would never be hurt by anyone, especially not a pesky human girl, and he always made it clear that she was nothing more then that. How did she always end up like this...

Menoumaru's voice over the intercom brought her out of her musings. "Kagome, can you please come in here?"

"Yessir."

She adjusted her outfit once again and stepped inside, very aware of the lust-filled eyes on her. "Have you finished the documents I gave you?"

"No Menomaru-sama, one of them had many legal loop-holes so I fixed it to the best of my ability."

He nodded. "That is fine, I will have Naraku go over it again to make sure you didn't miss anything. Speaking of which, I am involved in a court case having to do with some silly extortion charge. Naraku here is going to help use make this go away, which means you two will be working very closely for the next month." Kagome unconsciously gritted her teeth. "Is there a problem?"

"No sir," she said through a clenched jaw.

Naraku licked his lips. "It will be a pleasure working with you Miss Higurashi." He stood and shook Menomaru's hand, Kagura followed suit. "Thank you for meeting with us Menomaru, I am sure we can get this all worked out in no time."

"I expect nothing less." Kagome stood waiting as Naraku and Kagura left. Once they were gone Menomaru turned to her. "For your jobs sake I hope you do not have a problem working with Naraku Onigumo. He is one of the best lawyers in Japan and his firm has been representing my company for several years, he may seem a bit... odd, but he never fails."

She nodded. "Is there anything you need before I get back to my desk?"

"No, I do not and once you have finished those documents bring them to me and you are dismissed for the evening."

When she got back to her desk she got to work on the rest of the documents. She jumped when a wave of strong demonic aura rushed through her. The sound of the door opening caused her to look up and see a demon walk through. He threw a glance in her direction and walked into Menomaru's office. _That must be Gatenmaru_ she thought to herself. _Funny, I never knew Menomaru was demon._ She shrugged and went back to her work, it didn't matter if he was demon or not and if he wanted to keep it hidden she would keep his secret.

She finished the documents and gathered them up. Just as she was getting ready to knock on his door she heard yelling from inside. In her mind she knew she shouldn't listen to them, but something told her she needed to hear what was being said.

"What gives you the right?" she heard Menomaru yell.

"You have been slacking in your duties to the family, therefore the council has decided to replace you," Gatenmaru replied simply.

She heard him slam his hands on the desk as he stood. "You can't! My father started this company goddamn it!"

"At the family's request and as a cover for our... business. You have been drawing too much attention to us."

"It's not my fault! There is someone in the company trying to sabotage me, give me time to find them. I am getting close."

"The decision has been made Menomaru, the council wants to see you removed from your position as CEO. My saiko komon is already preparing the press conference where you will step down and allow him to take over."

"I can do this job kumicho, please give me one more chance."

"I will speak to the council in your defense, if someone really is trying to sabotage you then I suggest you take care of the problem. You will be given one month to find the rat and make him disappear."

Kagome ran back to her desk and sat quickly right before the door opened. She used her miko abilities to mask her rapid heartbeat. Gatenmaru glanced in her direction then exited. Once she felt his aura disappear down the elevator she knocked on her bosses door, documents in hand.

She set them on his desk and turned to go. "Higurashi... I know you were at the door, what did you hear?"

--

"I want him out of my house Toga," Izayoi said, her back to her husband as she washed a plate.

"Izayoi, he's my son and my heir, I can't kick him out any more then I could Inuyasha," Toga replied.

She turned and faced him, her eyes covered by her black hair. "He goes or I go. I have tried to get close with your son and I get shot down every time! A woman can only take so much, and now he brings that whore into our home."

"Kagome is not a whore," came Sesshoumaru's cold voice from the doorway. Izayoi dropped the plate she had in her hand. "Your son cheated on her, she stayed faithful even though she had an idea of what was going on, you tell me who the whore is."

"Sesshoumaru," his father growled.

"Do not worry father, I was already in the process of moving. I've arranged to live in one of your apartment buildings."

"Are you sure?"

"Do not feign concern father, it does not suit you."

--

Angel: Ok, I have to end this one here, I had a job interview and I'm waiting for a call back for a second one so I've been really busy and will probably be busy all this next week. As always review, let me know what you like, don't like, or think I can fix.


	11. Where Do We Go From Here

Angel: I just realized something... at the end of the last chapter I didn't even begin to explain what some of the terms used in the conversation between Menomaru and Gatenmaru meant!

Izzy: Good one Angel.

Angel: Shut up! Ok, let me explain to the best of my ability.

**Kumicho** Head of a Yakuza family

**Council** A group of 8 high-ranking officers of a family

**Saiko Komon** Senior Advisor to the kumicho

I think that's all I used. If you need any thing else explained please feel free to ask! And Thank you to the four people who reviewed last chapter, I had hoped for more, but 4 isn't bad :)

Where Do We Go From Here

"Higurashi... I know you were at the door, what did you hear?" Menomaru asked, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on his desk.

"I-I didn't..." she stopped, deciding it would be better not to lie. "Gatenmaru-sama would like to see you replaced."

"Is that all you heard?"

"I heard you call him kumicho..." She took a deep breath. "Menomaru-sama, your business is none of my concern and as per my silence contract I will not breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Not even someone close to you who could gain from this information?"

"I'm not sure I follow..."

"Do you really think I'd hire you and not have someone look into your 'private' affairs?" He smirked as he laid a folder on his desk. "I generally do not interfere with the personal lives of my employees, but what is your relationship to Toga Takahashi's heir, Sesshoumaru?"

"I have no relationship with him."

"Really? Then explain these," he said, opening the folder. "There are images of you sneaking out his window, leaving his home late at night, dining with him, you two leaving together this morning... If there is no relationship then I am sure you have an explanation."

"Who took these pictures?"

"That is not your concern, can you tell me why, if there is no relationship, you two have been spending so much time together?"

"I just split up with his brother, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru has been helping me deal with it."

He scoffed. "I'm supposed to believe that the ice lord himself is helping you mend your broken heart? Please do not negate my intelligence."

"It was a fling and a stupid mistake. It was only supposed to happen once, but it happened again last night. I give you my word that it won't happen again on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"That you trust me and stop having people follow me. I am a woman of my word Menomaru Hyoga, the real question is are you a man of yours?"

--

Sesshoumaru looked around his new apartment in disdain. He would have to hire decorators as soon as possible because this looked like something out of 'Home & Garden' and the atmosphere it created made him ill. _This is something the miko would like,_ he thought as he walked into his living room. The walls were a pale yellow with a white trim and in the center of the room was a white couch with dark wood legs and two matching chairs across from a fireplace made of black marble. On the coffee table was a tan pot with an amaryllis in it, but everything seemed so generic and forced. The only good thing about it was the huge window-wall the over looked the city. He could only imagine the view at night, looking out over the city lights, cuddling with someone he cared about. He shook the thought from his head, ever since he kissed the miko he kept having thoughts that he could never imagine himself having before. The worst part was that they all involved the miko, a human who got on his nerves and seemed to find new ways to get under his skin every day.

The ringing of his cell phone drew his attention away from thoughts about Kagome. He picked it up and answered without bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello," his cold voice echoed through the empty apartment.

"Sesshoumaru, it's Kagome, we need to talk about something, can you meet me at the old park down by the university?"

He looked at his watch, it was nearly eight and was certainly not in the mood for her antics at the moment. "Miko, I am preparing to have dinner, can this wait until later?"

"No it cannot." Her voice sounded clipped and rushed.

He groaned internally. "Fine, I shall meet you in fifteen minutes. You had better be there miko."

The line went dead and Kagome stared at her phone. She took a few deep breaths even though she didn't know why she was so nervous, it couldn't be considered breaking up if they were never really an item.

--

Sesshoumaru leaned against his car and looked around the park, wondering why she would want to meet in such a broken down mess. Finally his eyes settled on the woman sitting at the base of a tree, it was starting to get dark, but with his demon vision he could see her perfectly. When he reached her, she looked up, her eyes were sad and distant. "Hello Sesshoumaru," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I have no time for games miko, what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked, his voice cold and void of all emotion.

She gave the ghost of a smile, it was so like him to want to get straight to the point. "We have to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Seeing each other, being friends, everything."

He usually wouldn't care, the feelings of humans didn't matter to him, and the idea of being 'friends' with one never appealed to him, but for some reason the sadness in her voice made him want to know more, made him want to comfort her. "Why?"

She looked up, visibly surprised by his question. "My job, I work for the competition. Menomaru-sama has asked that I stop seeing you or I will lose my job."

He sat down beside her. "He can't do that to you, he cannot dictate your actions outside his office."

"Sesshoumaru..." her voice trailed off and she placed a hand on his face then let it slide away. She turned away, not wanting him to see her tears. "I can take a chance, I can go against his wishes, but before I take that plunge, before I risk everything I need to know that this is more then physical."

He looked into her eyes, trying to find the answer that he didn't have. For the first time in his life he didn't understand what he felt. In the past it had always been easy, hatred, anger, simple feelings that required little thought and even less effort to conceal, but now... This miko made him crazy, she was disorganized, unruly, overly emotional, and all the things he had always held a great distaste for and yet... The idea of them being together had crossed his mind a lot in the last few days, it intruded on his every thought, but he wasn't sure it was what he really wanted. She was just coming out of a bad relationship, what would it do to her if she took this leap and it didn't work out? His brother had caused her enough pain to last her a lifetime, and he really didn't want to be added to her list of 'why to never trust men.' What if she was using him as a rebound? If he put the effort forward and she left it would hurt, especially since he'd never had a real relationship that he worked at. Of course nobody would see it, he would keep his cold demeanor, but inside it would just add to the turmoil.

Kagome watched him as he conflicted with himself. The longer he took to answer the more nervous she became. What if he didn't want to take it any further? Was she just setting herself up for more heartache? Could it really be considered heartache if she didn't love him? Did she love him? Of course she didn't love him. They didn't even know each other that well. _Then why do you care if you two stay together? If you don't love him why are you willing to risk everything for him?_ a voice inside her taunted. She silently cursed herself.

Sesshoumaru's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Kagome, I..." he stopped and thought about how to word what he wanted to say next. "I don't know how I feel about it right now. You just whirled into my life and turned everything upside down. We haven't even really known each other until less then a week ago, I mean, I can't just come out and say, yes I want more. Do you understand?"

She tired to look strong, tried not to cry, but she failed miserably and turned away from him. "I, uh... yea, I get it." _How could I have been so stupid? Of course he doesn't want to be with me, he's gorgeous, he can have any woman he wants, human or demon so why would I think he would want a pitiful girl like me. I'm not pretty, I'm not smart, and I'm probably no good in bed. Kami, I'm such an idiot!_ "So this is nothing more then just sex?" she asked after she found her voice.

"Kagome..." he started, but realized he didn't know what to say. That's not what he was trying to say, but he didn't know what he wanted.

"No, it's ok, I'm not a child Sesshoumaru, I can handle rejection." She stood and brushed the dirt off of herself then turned to him. "It was fun while it lasted, thank you."

It killed him to see the pain in her eyes. He looked away, not knowing what to say or do next. She nodded then turned and walked away. He watched her go, wanting to make her stay, not knowing what he would say if she did. He'd never felt so confused in his entire life.

--

As Kagome entered her apartment she felt even more worthless, not only was she not pretty or smart, she wasn't rich either. Her apartment was tiny and under furnished. She cursed herself for ever bringing him here, that was probably the nail in the coffin. He was rich and important and she was just a lowly human who couldn't even afford to live in a decent neighborhood. There was a tap on the door and she quickly answered it. "Hey Kagome! It's about time you got home! I haven't seen you in..." Izzy stopped as she looked at her friend. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head as she dropped onto the couch. "I'm an idiot Iz, a true blue through and through idiot."

"Why is that?"

"I did it again."

"Did what again? Kagome you aren't making any sense."

"I fell for him and he stomped on me, my boss told me I had to stop seeing him so I talked to him and told him I would take the chance if he could promise me that we would have something more then just a physical relationship and he said he didn't know what he wanted so I left him sitting at the park."

"Sounds rough... Anything I can do?"

"Yea, just leave me be for a while. I need to think."

"Of course, just remember, I'm right next door if you need me."

Kagome nodded and hugged her friend. "Thank you."

"Anytime sweety."

--

Sesshoumaru cursed as he threw yet another helpless pillow across the room, this time successfully knocking one of the mirrors off and breaking it. "Goddamn it!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, your father is here, shall I tell him to come back later?" a toad demon asked from the doorway of his bedroom.

He ran his hands through his hair, and straightened his jacket. He turned to Jaken, his face stoic, his eyes emotionless. "No, I will see him. Clean up this mess."

Jaken nodded and stepped out of the way as his master walked toward the living room.

"What do you want father?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Your girlfriend is working for Menomaru Hyoga."

"Get your facts straight father, the miko is not my 'girlfriend.'"

"Well whatever you want to call her, she is working for Menomaru Hyoga. As you know, he is trying to strike a deal and take part of our company, which means he'll do anything to get dirt on us."

Sesshoumaru growled. "The miko is not like that."

"What do you know about her? You have only made the effort to get to know her in the last week yet you defend her to your own father? Look what she did to your brother! Speaking of which you should warn her, Inuyasha is getting a lawyer and is out for blood."

"Tell him I will pay for the repairs and to leave the miko alone."

His father nodded. "It seems you've finally found something to protect."

He growled again. "Get out, now."

Toga raised his hands in mock defense. "I am leaving."

--

"That's not what I asked, I want to know if I can trust her," Menomaru said to what seemed like and empty room.

"She told him she would risk everything if he wanted the relationship to be something beyond sex," came a male's voice from the shadows.

"And does he?"

"I cannot be certain, he told her he didn't know and she left it at that."

"Well, distract her from him. Make her fall in love with you and forget him."

"That will not be easy, she does not trust me," Naraku said stepping out of the shadow.

"Gain her trust, I'm counting on you to make this work because with the miko on his side our chances are slim."

--

Angel: DUN DUN DUN! What are Menomaru and Naraku planning? How will Kagome deal with her pain? Will she fall into their trap to escape her emotions? Find out more on the next installment of 'Just Sex?'

Izzy: You're a complete nerd.


	12. Alone

Angel: Ok since spark doesn't have a review reply feature I'm going to reply to you all here, I may not reply to everyone, if you just said, 'I love this, update soon' then thank you, but I'm not going to write out a reply to that. Also that you to everyone from FF who reviewed, sorry if I didn't respond to your review, but I've been busy.

**WhiteRose-Kurama**- It might, but he sees that as something she should do for herself, he figures if she wants people to know she can tell them.

Alone

Kagome stretched in her chair, all too aware of Naraku's eyes on her. It had been over two weeks since Menomaru-sama had put them together to work on the case and although he had apologized for his actions at the club, saying he was drunk, she was still leery of him. Another desk had been set up adjacent to hers and both were covered in boxes and folders. The case against him was that he had assaulted a CEO's wife in order to get him to sign over half his company. She wasn't stupid, she knew he had probably used his connection to Yamaguchi-gumi to have the woman attacked, but it was her job to make sure the jury didn't know that. They had built a solid defense, he was on his way to a meeting and they have several witnesses to testify that they had seen him leaving the office and arriving at the meeting with no time to even stop and get a coffee, let alone beat a woman half to death. That wasn't enough for him, he had to prove to Gatenmaru that he could handle running the company without drawing negative attention. He wanted them to do whatever they could to make it look like he was in no way involved.

She looked at the clock, it was 6pm on a Saturday, they had been in the office since seven and she was exhausted. When the phone rang she jumped. "Menomaru Hyoga's office, how may I help you?"

"Kagome I want to talk to you. I've been trying to call you, but you won't pick up so I figured I'd call the office," came a male's voice.

"I'm sorry sir, Mr. Hyoga doesn't have an appointment open until next week, I will call you if someone cancels."

"Please call tonight, it's important."

"You're welcome, have a nice evening." Kagome sighed when she hung up. Miroku had been trying to call her all day, but she wasn't answering and had no intentions of calling him back, since Inuyasha was most likely using him to get in touch with her, but something in his voice told her she needed to get in touch with him. She'd been so wrapped up in school and work, trying to keep her mind of Sesshoumaru, that she hadn't even spoken to Izanami in over a week and she lived right next door.

"Odd that someone would call this late, especially on a Saturday," Naraku said, causing her to look up at him.

"Yea, I thought we were the only ones in the office at these hours," she responded with a nervous giggle.

"So, how does a pretty girl like you get away with working like this? You must be turning dates down left and right."

She laughed. "You've got to be kidding me! With the way we work I don't even have time to meet guys, let alone get asked on dates."

"Well, you could always date someone in the office."

"I'm pretty sure Menomaru-sama would frown on that, besides I just got out of a bad relationship."

"So, Sesshoumaru didn't treat you well?"

She shook her head. "We didn't have a relationship, his younger brother and I dated for six years, Sesshoumaru was just friend to lean on I guess."

He scoffed. "Sesshoumaru doesn't befriend humans, actually I don't think he befriends anyone."

"You might be right about that."

Both looked up as the office door opened and Menomaru stepped out. "You are both excused, I have urgent business to attend to. You may have tomorrow off and make sure you keep your cells turned on in case there is an emergency and I need you." Both nodded. "See you Monday."

Kagome sighed and sank in her chair after he left. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Naraku asked, causing her to look up at him. "My treat, you look like you could use a good meal."

She couldn't deny that. Ever since they'd been working on this case she didn't have time to eat any more then a cup of ramen here and a bagel there. After she thought about it she realized she hadn't eaten anything since Friday afternoon when Kaede had brought her a salad. Her stomach growled quietly and she blushed. "Uh, I guess, one dinner can't hurt."

His smile made her skin crawl, but she knew he wouldn't try anything while he still needed her to clear Menomaru completely. He reached out a hand and helped her up. "We can take my car and I'll bring you back to get yours afterward."

"Oh I don't drive much, my car stays parked most of the time, I figure by the time I get through traffic and find a place to park I may as well have walked the 15 blocks."

He nodded. "Well, in that case we can grab a bite to eat and I'll take you home."

She really didn't want him taking her home, but she decided it would be rude to say no. "Ok," she said taking his hand and standing.

When they got to his car he turned to her. "So what would you like?"

She shrugged. "Your treat, your choice. I'm not really picky."

"Ah, a girl after my own heart! There is an Italian restaurant right down the road, does that sound good?"

"That's fine, I'll probably only have a salad anyhow."

--

Kagome sighed as she sat down on her couch and picked up a book she'd been trying to read. Dinner had been nice, he even walked her to her door. Maybe she was being too hard on him, she did stupid things when she was drunk as well and he seemed to truly regret what he did. He had asked her on another date and she told him she'd think about it. It's not as if she had anything to lose and between work and school she hadn't had a chance to meet anyone new. She needed a distraction, someone to keep her mind off you-know-who.

Another sigh escaped as she set down her neglected book, knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when her cell phone started ringing. 'Miroku' flashed on the screen and she sighed, she forgot to call him back. "Hello."

"Kagome, it's about time you answer, why have you been ignoring my calls?" he asked, hurt obvious in his tone.

"I've been busy with work and school. I haven't had time to do anything."

"Well, it's about Inuyasha."

She groaned. "How did I know you would be his emissary?"

"It's not like that, he didn't want me to call you, but I thought you should know... He was in a wreck. The police said his brake line was cut. He has a broken leg and a few busted ribs, he was poisoned so he's not healing as fast as he should. He and Kikyo broke up right before it happened. I called her and she said she doesn't care, I figured maybe you would."

Her mouth hung open. Who could do this? And if they hurt him what would stop them from trying to hurt the rest of his family? Her thoughts immediately went to Sesshoumaru and she cursed herself. "Miroku... I just, I ca--" she wanted to say she couldn't, she wanted to lie and say she had work, but no matter how bad Inuyasha hurt her she would still care about him, he had been her best friend. "Where is he?"

"They just released him, he's at home."

"Are you there?"

"Yea, we all are."

"Ok, I'm on my way now."

--

Kagome took a deep breath as she pulled into the Takahashi driveway. Looking around she saw Miroku's car, Sango's car, and much to her dismay Sesshoumaru's car. There were also a few cars she didn't recognize. She got out and walked toward the house, Miroku was leaning in the doorway and smiled. "Honestly I wasn't sure you'd show up," he said.

She tried to smile and failed. "I was worried about him. Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I don't care about him as a friend."

"I'm glad." He looped her arm with his. "Let's do this shall we?"

She took a deep breath. "Alright, let's go."

Sesshoumaru looked up as they entered the den together, his eyes widening for only a second.

"What is _she_ doing here," Izayoi said, glaring at them.

Miroku started st say something, but Kagome stopped him. "No matter what happened between us Inuyasha is still my friend and I still care about him. I don't expect you to like me, but you will tolerate me because I'm not leaving."

Everyone in the room, except Sesshoumaru who just smirked, stared at her, mouths hanging slightly agape. Miroku recovered first. "Well, you came here to see Inuyasha so let's do that." He walked with her to his room and they stopped outside the door.

"I want to go in alone."

"Ok, I'll be right here if you need me."

She squeezed his hand for comfort then disappeared into the room. "Hey, you know you have the worst luck with cars..."

Inuyasha looked up at her. "I told Miroku not to call you."

"Well, excuse me for being concerned about my friend."

"You wrecked my truck... If that's how you treat your friends then I'd hate to be on your bad side," he said, a bit of humor in his voice.

She grinned sheepishly. "About that... I plan on paying you back as soon as I can."

"It's already been taken care of." She walked over and sat beside him on his bed. He looked away. "I, uh... I really am glad you came. When I woke up they said that I had been poisoned, that's why I'm not healing fast like I normally do, the poison only affected my demon blood, but they said a higher dose of it would have killed me."

"I'm so sorry." She placed a hand on his arm. "If I had known before now I would have come to the hospital."

"I'm surprised Sesshoumaru didn't tell you."

"I haven't talked to him in two weeks."

"Really? I thought you two were still together since he paid to have my truck fixed."

"He did what?"

"You didn't know? Oops... Let's forget I said that."

"Well, all and all I'm just glad you're ok."

He wrapped his arms around her and she carefully leaned against his chest. "I miss this," he said, inhaling her scent.

She sat up quickly. "We can't do this Inuyasha... _I_ can't do this. I will always be your friend, but I can't be any more then that. I can't have my heart broken again." He opened his mouth to protest, but she continued. "Please, don't say anything if it's going to be a lie. Don't tell me that it won't happen again, don't tell me you love me, and don't tell me that you're over Kikyo. I'm done playing these games."

He looked hurt. "Kagome, I..."

"I have to go, I have work in the morning," she lied.

"Well, I hope we can se each other again soon."

She gave him a sad smile. "Me too." She wiped away her tears as she stepped into the hall. "Miroku, I think I'm going to go home."

He nodded. "Let me walk you to your car?"

"Thanks." When she got to her car she hugged him. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome."

"And Mirkou," she stopped and sighed. "Tell Sesshoumaru I said hello."

He smiled. "I will. Good night Kagome."

"Good night."

--

Angel: I know it's a little short and uneventful, but you still love me right?

Izzy: No.

Angel: I'm not talking to you so I don't care. Read & Review! Oh and this is in the very beginning of the chapter, but Yamaguchi-gumi is the biggest Yakuza family in Japan.


	13. The Trouble She Can't Seem To Avoid

SO sorry this took so long, I had planed to have it out sooner, but things happened. One of my friends' brother is on the volunteer fire department in our township and was a passenger when one of there trucks crashed. He walked away with cuts and bruises, but the driver was killed. Needless to say things have been difficult. Thank you for waiting and I'll try not to make you wait so long for the next one!

**WhiteRose-Kurama **I will answer your questions all in one, you'll find out this chapter. Also Izayoi is not a mean person, she's upset because she doesn't know what Kagome gave up to be with Inuyasha, all she sees is that Kagome hurt her son and as a mother, I know where she's coming from.

Actually the Izayoi issue has been addressed by many readers, you all have to understand that Izayoi and Toga have been together for at least twenty years. She's tried and tried to work things out with Sesshoumaru, who blames her for his father turning his back on his mate, and at least be on civil terms, but HE, not her, will not make the effort. A person can only handle so much and considering how long she's been putting up with it I think she has every right to want him out of her house.

The Trouble She Can't Seem To Avoid

"Kagome!?" Izzy yelled, walking into the girls apartment. "I heard you up and moving around and you haven't left for work so I figured you must have today off! Now where are you?"

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom. "I just got out of the shower, can I help you?"

"Hell yea you can help me! I haven't seen you in over a week, I need some club time with my girl!"

"Iz, I can't go out tonight, I have classes in the morning."

"We can go early and I'll have you home by no later then midnight, you just really look like you need to get out and I really need some friend time! Plus, we could meet some real hotties, supposed to be some male models there tonight, they're in town for a shoot at the club." Izzy waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Kagome laughed.

"Fine, but no setting me up, I'm not really looking for a guy right now."

"Honey, a woman is always looking for a guy, even when she's not looking."

--

_I'm stuck in a coma, stuck in a never-ending sleep, and some day I will wake up and realize I gave up everything,_ her cell phone rang out. "Mushi Mushi!" Kagome answered, switching her vacuum off.

"You sound like you're in a good mood," came Naraku's voice.

"I have a day off, of course I'm in a good mood."

He laughed. "Well I was just wondering if you had thought about that date I offered. I was thinking about dinner and a movie this evening since we don't know when Menomaru will give us a day off again."

"I'm sorry, but my friends want me to hang with them tonight since we haven't had a chance lately, maybe if we get off work early enough one evening we can go."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

She giggled. "Well, I have to finish cleaning and get ready to go. I'll see you tomorrow Naraku." She heard something along the lines of bye as she flipped her phone shut.

She dusted then showered and put on a black leather halter top with a matching mini-skirt and the shoes Iz had let her borrow, which were black high heels with straps that tied and wrapped halfway up her calf. Just as she was grabbing her clutch her cell phone went off again. "Mushi Mushi ... Yea, I'm headed down now Sango. ... Ok, let me get Izzy and we'll be down in 5." She knocked on her neighbors door. "Izzy, come on, Sango is waiting downstairs!"

Izzy yanked the door open breathlessly. "Ok..." she stopped and gave Kagome a once over. "You look hot!"

"So do you, so are you ready?"

"Yup yup! Let's go play with the models!"

--

Kagome sighed as she leaned against the bar and talked to Hiro, so far all the guys they met wanted nothing other then to drool all over them. Apparently they were always with other male models and didn't get the chance to be around women much. She turned around to look at Hiro. "To top it all off I haven't met one guy worth even a dance tonight."

"Well, look no further," said a man from behind her. She turned around and her jaw dropped. "It's Kagome right? You were here with Sesshoumaru at the business party."

She nodded dumbly, lost in his electric blue eyes. "Yes, we only got to meet for a second before I had to go. It's nice to see you again Kouga."

"I see you don't have the over-protective taiyoukai with you tonight, what gives? You two seemed so... comfortable at the party."

She blushed. "Sesshoumaru and I aren't an item, he just needed arm candy, his father made him bring a date," she lied.

He nodded. "Then I guess if you two aren't an item he won't mind if I ask you to dance."

"No, I'm sure he wouldn't, but do I get any say in it?" she teased.

"Of course, but I warn you, if you say no you're going to spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if you said yes."

"Oh really? Well that seems like an awfully long time to wonder about something. I suppose one dance won't hurt," she said taking his hand and letting him lead her out onto the dance floor. Men and women looked on in envy as they stepped out onto the floor together. Her heart pounded as he pulled her against his body, and she felt like she might faint from the blood rushing to her head.

The lights went out and a beat pulsed through the club. Kagome stood still, allowing her heart, soul, and spirit to be intertwined with the music. Her aura flashed with the beat and twirled around her, creating patterns and designs in the dark room. (I don't usually put a note in the middle of a chapter, but to anyone who has been to a rave, this would look like an advanced version of freestyle glowsticking. The song is White Lies by Paul van Dyk.)

_Uh-oh, I'm being pulled into the fire of a toxic flames_

_I'm too close and there's a good chance that I won't get away_

_And I need it going into the daylight_

_And I'm looking for it into the night_

_Then I think about it and I can't live without it_

_You're telling me that it's alright_

Her aura turned into one bright pink ball and floated above her as the next lyrics rang through the club.

_Can't get enough_

_Can't get enough_

_When you're telling me your white lies_

_Champagne_

_It's getting rough and I wanna know_

_If I'm addicted to your white lies_

_In vain_

The ball burst and showered little sparks over the crowd causing them to cheer and clap loudly. Her aura continued to pulse slowly with the beat, getting brighter and brighter as the beat got louder.

_Don't go_

_I tell myself that I'm not really hooked on you_

Her aura flared again and twirled and spun around her as she danced in the center.

_But I know if I stay your use will become abuse_

_When I'm trying hard to break the fever_

_And the medicine just won't take_

_Then I think about it and I can't live without it_

_You're telling me that that's alright_

Her aura formed a ball again that spun around her and she danced.

_Can't get enough_

_Can't get enough_

_When you're telling me your white lies_

_Champagne_

_It's getting rough and I wanna know_

_If I'm addicted to your white lies_

_In vain_

Again the ball spiraled it's way above her and burst as the song ended, this time causing a fine sparkling dust to settle over the club. The crowd cheered and whistled as Kagome panted and leaned against Kouga, who wrapped his arms around her and helped her walk back to the bar. After they sat down Sango and Izzy walked over and sat beside them. "That, whatever that was, was one of the coolest things I've ever seen! Where did you learn to do that?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Dance and music are two of my favorite things, so I that's how I practiced controlling my powers as they matured."

"Well, I thought it was sexy," Kouga chimed in. Kagome blushed and giggled. "So, can I buy you a drink?"

"Just one, I have class in the morning."

Izzy flagged down Hiro and ordered beers for all of them. "This round is on me, it was my idea to go out after all."

Kouga shook his head. "I insist on paying, it's no trouble at all."

"Ok, you can pay, what kind of lady would I be if I turned down a drink from a sexy youkai?"

Everyone laughed as Hiro put their drinks in front of them.

--

Kagome stumbled a bit as she stood. "I really need to get home and get to bed, I have class in the morning and I have a big case to work on."

Sango looked up at the clock. "I'm not ready to go home, I want to enjoy myself tonight. Besides, I've had like 3 martinis"

"I told you guys from the beginning that I wanted to be home by midnight."

"I can drive her home," Kouga directed at Sango. "I only drank that one beer."

"That's a terrific idea!" Izzy clapped. "Sango and I will stay here and you and Kouga can go get cozy at your place."

Kagome turned ten shades of red. "Iz! It's not like that!"

She shrugged. "I'd invite him into my place."

"You'd invite anybody with a penis into your place," Hiro said laughing.

Kouga looked at Kagome. "So it's settled. I'll drive you home."

"Thank you, I'm really sorry about the inconvenience," she sighed.

"It's no problem at all."

The whole ride to her apartment building was quiet except for her giving directions.

"Well, this is me," she pointed to the building.

Kouga parked in front of her building. "Let me walk you to your door, I would feel more comfortable."

She looked and dark building, grateful he had offered. "That sounds like a good idea."

As they stepped onto the elevator she pushed the 10 and the doors closed. "So you mentioned that you have class tomorrow, but you never mentioned what your major is, I mean I assume since you're in a club, drinking, that you are at least eighteen."

She giggled. "I'm 21 and I major in Corporate Law and minor in Forensics. I also work at Hiten Inc. as a secretary-slash-assistant to Menomaru Hyoga."

"Wow, that seems like a lot, at least you'll be graduating in a year or so, right?"

"Actually no, being a miko I had to go through special training after high school until I was 21."

"Ah, well this is your floor," he waved a hand in front of him and bowed, "ladies first."

She stepped off and he followed close behind her to her door. "Ok, here it is, thank you very much for the ride Kouga."

"You're welcome."

"Would you like to come in for tea or something before you head home?"

"Sure," he said, flashing a warm smile.

"Wait here," she waved toward the couch. "You know, I thought my friend Sango was crazy when she bought me this hot pot thing, but it is so great! Would you like sugar in your tea?" she called from the kitchen.

"No thank you."

She sat the cups on coasters and sat down beside him on the couch. "So, what do you do for a living now that you signed that deal?"

"Well, I still own the company, the deal was basically an insurance policy to make sure if I decide to step down Toga or his heir will take over my company."

"And what if you have heirs of your own?"

"Are you offering?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

She blushed furiously and shook her head. "No, I, uh, um, I was just..."

He laughed, obviously amused by her reaction. "Don't worry, I don't plan on having children, ever. To be honest I don't like them much, I've never been a kid person."

She nodded as she sipped from her cup. When she put it back on the table she looked at him. "Well, thanks again for the ride, but I really need--" A pair of lips on hers stopped her, she sat still in shock for a few seconds then closed her eyes and kissed him back. He moved then so he was hovering over top of her, his hands explored her body through her clothes. Her heart pounded ans suddenly and image flashed in her mind and before she could stop herself... "Sesshoumaru," she whispered against his lips.

Kouga pulled away and looked at her oddly, praying he had misunderstood what she said, hoping that it was just a moan, but the look on her face told him everything. "I, uh... I'm sorry, I need to go."

"No, Kouga, wait," she said reaching a hand out, but missing his sleeve.

"I thought you said there was nothing between the two of you," he gritted through his teeth, suddenly angry at the girl.

"I... there isn't, he doesn't want there to be." Tears burned her eyes and threatened to spill out.

"But you do, don't you."

Kagome sighed and threw her hands in the air. "I don't know what I want any more. I've been burying myself in work and school to avoid my own problems, I don't even know where to begin dealing with them! My life is train wreck, my family hates me, Sesshoumaru doesn't give a damn about me, and even if he did we couldn't be together." She put her hands over her face and sobbed into them.

"If you want him then why did you even bother with me?"

"I don't know, I've just been so busy with my life, I needed a distraction, I never meant for it to go this far."

"Good to know I'm only a distraction... I have to go."

Kagome sobbed even harder when he slammed the door and left.

--

"Kagome," Sango whispered from her seat beside her. "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome looked up at her friend. "Yea, I'm fine," she lied. She had spent most of the night crying. After a hot shower and lots of makeup she was pretty sure she had hidden the traces of her tears away. She used a small barrier to hide her aura and scent, knowing any youkai or hanyou could easily smell her tears.

Her friend frowned, but decided to leave it alone. "So... a hot youkai drove you home last night, anything happen?"

Kagome fought back tears. "No, nothing happened, he drove me home and that was it, what kind of girl do you think I am?" she bit out, using more force then she'd meant to.

"What the hell!"

"Ladies!" the professor yelled, causing both of them to look toward the front. "Please pay attention, for all you know this could be on your finals."

--

"Higurashi!" she heard someone yell from behind her as she walked home from work.

She cursed herself for not sensing the person and turned around. "What do you want Naraku?" He had been asking her a million and one questions about her mood and she was tired of his nosey behavior.

He waved his arms in front of himself defensively. "Whoa! I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you left in kind of a rush today."

"I'm fine, I'm just having an off day."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Jesus Naraku, I've told you a thousand times today, I'm fine, leave it be for Kami's sake!"she yelled and stomped off.

After a few minutes a gust of wind blew past him and Kagura appeared in front of him. "Well, that didn't go very well."

"The miko is not playing by my rules, I guess we're going to have to teach her how this game works."

She nodded and smiled. "As you wish big brother."

--

Izzy shook her head as she sat on her friends couch and listened to her talk about what had happened the night before. "Kagome... How on earth do you manage to get yourself into these things?"

Kagome flopped on the couch and took a big bite of her ice cream. "I don't know, but now Kouga is pissed, Naraku is driving me insane, Sango is hurt, and I'm a complete mess!"

"Well, you know what you need? You need to take a hot bath, have a couple glasses of wine and get some rest."

Kagome nodded. "You're right. Thank you so much for listening," she replied, throwing her arms around her friends neck."

"Anytime hon, anytime."

--

Kagome sighed as she rolled over and looked at her alarm clock, she'd been tossing and turning for at least an hour and it was only four. She stretched and tossed her blanket to the side deciding it was useless to fight it anymore. She walked into the kitchen and started the coffee pot then headed back through the living room and toward the bathroom to get a shower. The feeling of eyes on her stopped her dead in her tracks and she cursed herself for having her guard down enough not to realize sooner. Using her miko powers she focused on the demonic energy coming from the direction of her couch. Her heart pounded as it moved toward her and she took a defensive stance, creating a barrier between herself and the demon. It was dark so she squinted, but could still only see the shadow of someone coming near her. "Come any closer and I'll purify you," she whispered harshly.

"I'd like to see you try."

--

Oh I'm so mean! Let me know who you think it is! No Sesshoumaru in this chapter, but there will be an abundance of him in the next one. Oh and Kagome's ringtone at the beginning of the chapter is Can't be Saved by Senses Fail


	14. The Hunt

Thank you too every one who reviewed, I tried to respond to all my FF reviews, if I didn't respond to yours, I am truly sorry, I was having issues with my e-mail. Now to answer some questions from Spark.

**toni** True, Sesshoumaru is the heir, bit the fact of the matter is that love does crazy things to a person and Toga loves her. Also she hasn't done anything wrong except get Toga to kick Sesshoumaru out and she MIGHT redeem herself.

**WhiteRose-Kurama** Kouga will most likely get over it, but right now he's pretty pissed. And yes, it would be awesome to do what Kagome did in the club! Glowsticking is fun, but imagine using aura and manifesting spiritual power, that would be GREAT to do and watch!

**morgan145** I do it because it's fun to read your reactions! :)

**MyIceprincess **Kagome may or may not get with Naraku, if she does it will be only for a short time, he's a sneaky bastard and she's a smart girl, she'll figure it out. The master plan is... my secret.

The Hunt

Her heart threatened to explode from her chest as she strained her eyes to look around the dark room. Something was blocking her miko powers so she couldn't sense if anyone was there, she had to rely on her basic senses which were dulled by what she guessed was a drug. All she knew was that the woman in her apartment had stuck a needle in her arm then her whole world had gone black. She cursed herself for expending so much energy at the club and for letting her guard down for even a second. If she hadn't been so careless she could have sensed the demon before she got out of bed and could have prepared an attack against it. The sound of a door opening and closing caused to look up and strain her eyes to see yet again.

A dark laughter caused her to shudder. "Hello miko, how are you today?"

She cursed the intruder, but it was lost into the gag in her mouth.

The demon laughed again. "I guess you're wondering why your powers aren't working, well I suppose I can explain."

She squinted her eyes against a bright light that shined in her eyes. After her eyes adjusted she saw someone dressed in a baboon pelt crouched on the floor in front of her. The figure reached out a hand and opened it. In the hand was a white stone, it looked like a normal polished stone except it had a symbol carved in the center.

"I suppose you have no idea what this is. I don't believe they teach you mikos about these anymore since one hasn't been seen in over 100 years. They were created by monks, who gave them to the demons in exchange for their lives. The spell on them absorbs spiritual power, leaving the opponent defenseless. As long as it is within this room you are powerless."

Her eyes widened, so that was why her energy was gone. She remembered her grandfather rambling about them once, but she had brushed it off as one of his antics. Now she really wished she had listened more closely.

"Why so shocked? Did you really think I'd allow a fully powered miko to be brought into my home? I have important business to attend to," he said, setting the stone on a table in the corner of the room. "Now please be kind to my guest," he directed at two youkai entering the room.

--

"The miko is not present today, is she ill?" Sesshoumaru asked Sango when he saw her standing alone in the hall.

"How the hell should I know?" she snapped. She looked up to see it was Sesshoumaru who was asking and quickly bowed. "I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Where is Kagome?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her since yesterday morning."

He nodded and walked away.

Sango watched him leave, confusion clear in her features.

Sesshoumaru flipped open his phone and waited for the other person to pick up. "She is not here ... Yes, I will meet you there in five minutes." He cursed under his breath as he got into his car. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but in his long life he had learned that hope was useless.

--

"I can't find anything, are you sure she was taken from here?" the toad demon asked as he looked at his master.

"There has been a demon here within the last twenty-four hours," Sesshoumaru said, then picked up a syringe. His eyes went red instantly. "It's Diazepam."

--

The youkai in front of her laughed as she glared at him. "What is it miko? I bet you wish you could purify me right now don't you? I bet you would LOVE to be able to torture me, but you can't, not as long as that," he pointed at the stone on the table, "is in here."

Her eyes were a storm of emotions as they promised pain to every youkai who had dared to lay a finger on her. "I will get free and I will kill you," she spat, the gag had been removed because their boss had said he wanted to hear her screams of agony, but she vowed she would not scream, she would not allow him to enjoy her pain.

The youkai laughed. "Really, how do ya figure? From where I'm standin' it looks like you ain't goin' anywhere."

Kagome gave a cold laugh. "And what would an ignorant slave know?" She gritted her teeth as his fist connected with her ribs. Once the pain subsided a bit she laughed again. "I knew you were weak willed, why else would you be a slave to a demon too scared to even show his face, what I didn't know is how weak you were physically."

"You bitch, you're never getting out of here, he's going to kill you and I will bathe in your blood."

"I see you're stupid too. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to underestimate your enemy?"

--

Sesshoumaru had read the note over and over looking for clues. He had searched her apartment twice over, only picking up the stale scent of fear and a wolf youkai, which led him to where he was now, sitting in Kouga's office. "I could scent that a wolf demon was in her apartment within the last 24-hours. Tell me who was there or I will rip this place apart to find him."

"You are not suddenly my superior because I signed a deal with your father, you will not talk down to me like one of your subordinates," Kouga bit out angrily.

"All I want to know is who was there."

"Why? From what I understand you two went your separate ways."

"My motive is none of your concern."

"Then get out of my office."

Sesshoumaru slammed a fist down on the desk, causing it to crack, then was sitting in the chair across from Kouga looking stoic as usual when Kouga looked up. "The miko is missing. There was a note attached to my windshield wiper this morning." He tossed the note across the desk.

_Something is missing, follow the breadcrumbs before it's too late. I will have what I desire and this will be my key, when you figure it out come alone._

"First the half-breed is poisoned and attacked, now Kagome is missing, someone is targeting my family."

Kouga put the note back on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "I was under the impression you didn't care about her and you two had gone your separate ways."

"I do not care about the miko, I care about my company. If someone is trying to sabotage it I want to stop them."

"Is that why you've called out your best resources to hunt for her? From what I hear you've called pretty much every company around and requested their best teams."

"What I do is none of your business. Now as I've said, you can help me, or I can do it my way."

Kouga sighed, knowing full well that Sesshoumaru would gladly tear his company to pieces to find answers. "I took her home last night after her friends got wasted at your club. You can check with any of your employees, I believe that funny little human, Hiro, was tending last night and Izanami was with Kagome."

His eyes tinted pink around the edges. "You took her home, that doesn't explain why you were in her apartment."

"Kagome is a big girl, I think she can make her own choices. She invited me in for tea so I drank some and went home."

"You are lying."

"Fine, things got a little out of hand, we made out and I left," he growled.

"You are leaving something out."

Kouga slammed his hands on his desk. "I told you what happened so leave."

"Tell me what you're hiding and I will."

"She called out your name," Kouga yelled, wishing he could punch the demon sitting across from him. "I fell for her the first time I saw her and she wants you, she cares about you and you don't give a damn about her!"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "So you left and didn't come back?"

"Yes, now get out."

--

Kagome rubbed her sore wrists as she stood in the middle of the room smiling down at the pathetic, begging demon. She had noticed when their boss laid the charm on the table that her strength started returning. She let them beat her and torture her for Kami knew long, just so she could build her power and launch an attack. Once she felt charged for the most part she attacked the youkai that had dared think her weak. She made him destroy the stone, thus breaking the power it had over her. Her cold laughter filled the room as she glared at the youkai who was now pleading for his life. "Who do you work for?"

"Please, if I knew his name I would tell you, he always wears that pelt and has some kind of cloaking charm. Nobody knows who he is."

"Wrong answer." She kicked him in the ribs, causing a pained yelp to escape him. "Hush! Keep quiet or I will kill you."

He only nodded.

"Why is your boss attacking me?"

"I don't know, he doesn't tell us. We do as he asks."

"Who was the woman who attacked me in my home?"

The demon cowered. "There are some fates worse then death."

"So you won't cooperate?"

"No." A blue flash filled the room and the demon was gone.

"Now, to find out just who I'm dealing with."

--

Bad author, that was short, but author has some place to go and will be gone for at least a few days. Author is sorry and begs for your forgiveness and can't figure out why she's talking in third person...

Oh and, Diazepam is a drug that is used in sedation. It's has a quick onset and lasts 2-4 hours.


	15. The Great Escape

Unrevised, let me know if anything needs fixed.

I don't own Inuyasha

The Great Escape

"What do you mean you have no leads?" the taiyoukai growled through a clenched jaw.

"I-I'm sorry sir, we've searched her home and talked to all of her friends, nobody knows anything."

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd put his best men on the case, he had people all over the city searching for her and nobody could tell him a damn thing he hadn't already found out on his own. If there was one thing he couldn't tolerate it was incompetence. "Has anyone bothered checking her work?"

The youkai standing in front him shook his head. "We thought you didn't want us to go near Hyoga."

"Don't, I will go check him out myself, I don't want him to think I'm snooping around his office."

"Then how will you investigate without alerting him?"

"I'm going to agree to his deal."

"Isn't that what you are trying to avoid?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "It is, but if he took the girl then that is why. If he thinks I'm going to accept he will drop his guard and that will be my chance."

"Not to pry sir, but why do you care what happens to the girl?"

The look in his eyes caused the demon in front of him to freeze. "Leave."

"Yessir!"

--

Her heart pounded in her chest as she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. So far she'd killed four youkai and two hanyou. She had ignored the pain at first, but now... Her body slid down the wall as she lost consciousness.

--

"Why Sesshoumaru Takahashi, what brings you to my office?" Menomaru said with a smile and he took a seat behind his desk.

"I had heard you fired your assistant weeks ago, still no replacement?"

"I had a new girl, but she didn't show up and didn't even call in today, good help is so hard to find, wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed it is."

"Now, enough small talk, what is it that brings you to my office?"

"I wanted to tell you in person that I have reconsidered your deal and would like to review paperwork with both our lawyers present."

Menomaru raised an eyebrow. "What brought on this sudden change of heart?"

"My father's company is of no use to me, I am creating my own business and would rather see his company go to you than that worthless half breed."

"I see, when would you like to do this?"

"As soon as possible, my lawyer can be here in less then ten minutes."

"Sadly, mine cannot, Naraku is out of the office today, apparently he has caught something."

"Hn, seems to be going around, your assistant and your lawyer both out in the same day, what are the odds?"

Menomaru furrowed his eyebrows. "True, it is quite suspicious..." He shrugged. "Kids these days, they probably ran off together for the day, I seem to remember them going out to dinner together after work once or twice."

Sesshoumaru fought to keep the red anger from bleeding into his cold amber eyes. "I can't imagine Miss Higurashi doing such a thing."

"Ah yes, you had a relationship with her did you not?"

"No, but she is a friend."

"Then apparently you do not know this friend as well as you hope to." The phone rang and Menomaru put a finger up to tell Sesshoumaru to wait a minute. Sesshoumaru tried to hear what was being said on the other end, but couldn't. "Yes, that all sounds grand, I will meet you there soon."

"If you'll please excuse me, my newest lady friend wants to meet up for dinner. Perhaps we can continue later?"

"Of course, I will have the documents drawn up, hopefully Naraku will be better tomorrow." Sesshoumaru smirked, the person on the other end had been male, and judging by the urgency in his voice things were not going as they had planned.

--

"Make sure her arms are strapped tightly before she wakes up," a harsh voice broke into her unconsciousness.

There were more voices, but they were quiet and everything sounded as if she was underwater. She tried in vain to open her heavy eyelids or move her arms and legs but everything felt weighted down. She wanted to open her mouth to scream, yell, protest, anything, but she found she couldn't move at all.

"She resisted the charm and tried to escape, we found her unconscious, but she almost made it out. I don't know how much longer we can keep her detained, her body is adapting to the drugs and it's taking more and more to keep her out. What do you want us to do?"

_"Yes that all sounds grand, I will meet you there soon."_

"Make it quick, she's waking up now." He hung up the phone and glared at the petite girl he had underestimated.

After minutes of fighting against whatever was holding her eyes shut they opened slowly. The man in the baboon pelt was crouching in front of her and there were other youkai standing behind him. She snarled at them and tried to lunge, causing them all except the leader to back up.

"Be careful miko, you seem to be losing yourself to your more carnal and basic instincts. We'd hate to see you lose your mind."

"Shut up," she rasped, her words dripping with venom.

"I really don't think you're in a position to be making threats. You see, your time is coming closer."

"What do you want from me?"

"Have you still not realized?"

"Realized what? That you are insane?"

He laughed. "That is quite possible, but no. Life is a game miko, _my_ game and you haven't been playing by _my_ rules."

"I don't understand," her voice trembled slightly.

He pulled down the hood of his pelt and she gasped. "Do you understand now miko? All I've wanted this whole time is for us to be together, for you to want me the way you want him." Naraku let out an evil laugh. "I suppose this also assists Menomaru's agenda."

Kagura walked in and glared at the girl before whispering something to her brother.

Naraku nodded and looked at Kagome. "I'm sure you remember my sister. She'll be staying with you while I take care of some... business. You two should really get to know each other better." He disappeared from the room, followed by all the youkai except Kagura.

"He's just using you," Kagome said softly.

"Shut up, nobody asked for your input," Kagura replied, leaning against the wall.

She gave a sad smile. "In another life I think we could have been friends."

Kagura gave a snort. "Very doubtful."

"I know it was you in my apartment, but I don't blame you, I just have to wonder what power he holds over you."

A dirty look was shot in her direction. "I do as I please."

"It's bad enough to lie to everyone else, but to lie to yourself..."

"What would you know anyway? You live your life oblivious to how the real world is run. There are only two ways to make it to the top, work and sex, and I've never been much of a worker."

"So you just give your body over to whoever your brother tells you to no questions asked?"

"You don't know the first thing about me, how can you sit here and judge me!?"

"You're right, I don't, but you judge me without knowing me."

Kagura raised an eyebrow. The girl had a point.

"I don't know much about you, I only know what Sesshoumaru has told me..."

"Then I'm sure it's all terrible," she scoffed.

"No," Kagome said, her voice warm, as if she were talking to an old friend. "It sounds more like you are lost and too trusting. That's something I can relate to."

"Oh, so now you're going to sit here and analyze me?"

"Not at all, you said I don't know you, so I want to change that."

"There isn't anything to know. I am a tool in my brother's games. I am everything horrible that you think I am."

"That's not true, your brother has you convinced that you are nothing, but I see much more in you. He's holding something over you, something is making you stay against your will..."

"He has my heart..."

Kagome looked at her confused.

"We are not true siblings, we are all born from Naraku, incarnations so to speak. He keeps my heart in a place that I cannot get to it and will crush it if I even think about betraying him."

"That's awful... I'm very sorry. So then when the marriage with Sesshoumaru was arranged..."

"I was to marry him, gain his trust, be placed in his will, then set up an untraceable assassination. After he was dead I would sign my piece of the company over to Naraku."

"That's horrible!"

"That's why I was relieved when he called off the wedding... I love him."

Kagome looked away. "That's something else I can relate with... I just wish he could love me back."

"You really have no clue, do you? That's why you're here! To draw Sesshoumaru here, he's got teams all over the city searching for you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Re-really?"

"Menomaru wanted you held here to force Sesshoumaru to sign a contract handing his half of the company over to him, which would only serve to improve his status in the 'family.' The only thing he didn't factor in was your determination, I have to say I've never seen Naraku look as shocked as he did when you escaped. How did you resist the charm?"

"When he placed it on the table, I was just out of its range of effect. I let my powers build up over time and the rest is history. I never really resisted it, your brother just overestimated its range of power."

Kagura nodded slowly. Her mind raced a million miles a second until it finally stopped on one decision, she would help the miko escape. Confusion was clear in Kagome's features as Kagura released her arms and legs. "Hit me."

"Wh-what? I can't hit you!"

"DO IT! We have to make it look realistic, use your miko powers to burn the ropes and hit me with as much power as you can."

"I don't understand..."

"All my life I've done what I was told, all my life I've been nothing more then a tool. I love Sesshoumaru and if you are the one to change him, to make him happy, then I will not let my brother take you away from him." Kagura took a deep breath, she prayed she was making the right decision. "Now the only way for this to be convincing is for you to hit me as hard as you can."

"I... what if I purify you?"

Kagura laughed. "Trust me you won't, just hit me, and quickly, Naraku and Menomaru will be back soon."

Kagome quickly burnt the ropes and gave Kagura a melancholy look.

"Do it, or you will never get out of here alive."

Kagome nodded, closed her eyes and allowed a great deal of her spiritual power to focus in her hands. She never opened them as she shot the energy at Kagura. When she finally did she saw the other woman laying on the floor in front of her. She checked her pulse and let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Kagura was alive, but barely, hopefully Naraku was coming back soon as she had said.

Kagome leaned against the wall as she let her powers build back up a bit. After a few minutes she slipped out the door and moved quietly through the hall. The white walls and generic paintings made her feel like she was in a hospital. Her heart raced when a door opened nearby and she quickly slipped into an empty room and masked her scent.

"I put you in charge of this because I thought I could trust you," she heard Menomaru hiss angrily.

"I told you, she didn't get far and there is no way that she's going to get past Kagura," Naraku replied, seeming very sure of himself.

"You had better be right... If she gets out of here there will be nothing but trouble for me and if there is trouble for me I will make sure there is three times as much for you."

"Understood, do you want to go directly to her or I should I let her suffer with Kagura a little longer?"

"Let her suffer, I need to call Gatenmaru and tell him things are under control."

She stayed still for a few more minutes after the footsteps disappeared then continued her search for the exit.

--

Sesshoumaru sat in his car taking in his surroundings. He had a car follow Menomaru, he knew it would be too suspicious if he did it himself. Once Menomaru parked and went inside he was called and was now sitting outside the looming building. 'Yamaguchi Rehabilitation Center,' read a dilapidated sign on the broken gate. The place looked like it had been abandoned long ago and the buildings' caretakers had given up. He took a deep breath and climbed out of his car, driving up would attract far too much attention and he wanted to stay incognito as long as possible. He contained his aura and scanned the grounds for guards. He could see two near the main entrance into the building and three on the roof. There were also four or five youkai patrolling the area. If he waited he could easily avoid the patrols and get to the back without alerting the youkai on the roof or the two at the main entrance, the problem was he couldn't tell if there was anyone in back, but he could guarantee that there would be. He shook his head as he tied the charm onto his arm and ran into the compound, _the miko had better appreciate this._

--

Ok, don't throw things at me! I know I took a long time, but things have been really crazy lately! Good news though, my husband and I worked out a lot of things and we're going to try again. I might get my happily ever after after all. Read and review!


	16. Find My Way Back to You

Find My Way Back to You

Kagome leaned against the wall. She felt like crying, she'd been searching for ten minutes and still had no idea where the exit was. _I can't give up now, not when I'm this close!_ She slid against the wall to look around the next corner and her heart stopped at what she saw.

--

Sesshoumaru grimaced and that was something he never did. He had slipped in and around to the back of the building unnoticed but now...

The three youkai guarding the back entrance stood still, watching his every move. They didn't think he knew they were watching, they were waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack.

"Should we alert the rest?" one asked.

"Nah, it's just one youkai," another replied.

"Yea, but that one youkai is the Inu no Taisho's son."

"If we call for help now he'll know we see him, I don't want him to know yet, I want him to keep thinking he's hidden."

Sesshoumaru sighed mentally. Some people could be so stupid. He crouched just inside the tree-line and tried to sense where the girl was inside the building. There was no trace, no scent, no spiritual power, nothing. _They must be masking her to keep me from finding her, a minor issue._ He watched as two of the youkai who were patrolling the grounds went back around to the front, judging by his calculations he had five minutes to get rid of the three youkai at the door and get in. For once in his life his plan didn't extend any further, he had always been so organized, always carefully planned out every move, every step of a plan, before he executed it. He fought the urge to groan, this girl changed everything and turned his whole life upside down, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

The guards watched as Sesshoumaru stood from his position in the brush and faster than they could see he was in front of them. "Where is she?" he asked, every word a threat of bodily harm if they lied to him.

"W-we don't know, we were only told to guard the entrance," one of them stuttered.

"Wrong answer." He stabbed his glowing green hand into the man's stomach and watched in sadistic fascination as the youkai fell to the ground. He had forgotten how fun this could be. He looked at the other two, who were now cowering. One reached for his radio and Sesshoumaru hit his wrist with his poison whip. "No help for you now. Tell me where she is."

"We swear we don't know, the boss just told us to guard the door."

"Who do you work for?"

"Onigumo."

"Do you want to live?"

"Y-yes."

"Too bad I'm not feeling merciful today," he said cooly and swiftly killed them both. He looked around to make sure he still hadn't been spotted and slid in the door quietly. Just as he was getting ready to look around the corner he heard a noise and stopped.

First he saw her raven hair, then her watery blue eyes, and finally her whole body came around the corner as she stood before him, trembling. "I... You..." Kagome cursed herself silently for not knowing what to say. Suddenly it felt as though she had no control over her body as she lunged forward and into his chest. The tears came without a sound and he put his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. Finally her body gave in and he picked her up, carrying her out of this hell she'd been forced to endure because of him.

--

Kagome opened her eyes and they squeezed them shut against the bright lights. She turned her head and squinted against the lights when she felt a hand on hers. When her vision cleared up she saw Sesshoumaru, beautiful, proud Sesshoumaru, sitting beside her bed. "I should have known better..." she rasped quietly.

His look never changed, but she could see his curiosity in her statement in his eyes.

"I mean, I should have known I couldn't trust Menomaru, ever more so Naraku."

"It is not your fault."

She gave a half smile. "Yes it is, I could feel it from the beginning that neither of them could be trusted, yet I trusted them anyway. I knew I was making a mistake and now look what it's done for me, here I am in the hospital, and all the trouble you had to go through to find me!"

"Trust me, you are not the only one to make mistakes Kagome." If she didn't know better, she would think she almost heard remorse in his voice. "We are all guilty of making major mistakes at one point or another and screwing up something important to us. The only thing we can do is pray that the people we've hurt in the process can forgive us."

She nodded. "Do you forgive me?"

"You've done nothing wrong for me to forgive you for. I was hoping you could find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Forgive you? For what? Forming search teams to track me down, finding and saving me? I'm the one that screwed up. You saved my life."

The sincerity in his eyes almost frightened her. "Kagome... What I said before... I... it's not like that at all. I care a lot about you, I don't know how or when it happened, but..." He went silent and they just stared into each others eyes, each others souls.

"Sesshoumaru... I care a lot about you too. When I asked how you felt... I'm ashamed of how I acted, I shouldn't have responded that way. It's just that I wanted you to feel the same way I do so badly that I didn't want to accept the fact that you might not." She looked away as if thinking then locked eyes with him again. "I need to know if you mean what you just said, do you really care about me?" Her eyes shone with tears that threatened to spill over, but there was something else there too... A glimmer of hope.

He leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "Would I lie to you? What I said when you asked me... it's not that I didn't really know how I felt, I was afraid to admit, even to myself, that I care about you. I've never cared about anyone the way I care about you and it makes me want to run in the other direction in fear of what might happen... I've never been afraid of anything in my life. I've had a lot of time to think since that day at the park and I realize what an idiot I was for hurting you. Ever since I saw you after Inuyasha's accident I've been trying to think of a way to make things right. I knew that if you could forgive Inuyasha and be by his side in his time of need," he reached a hand up and brushed the hair out of her face, "then you could forgive me as well."

Kagome nodded and kissed his lips softly.

"Kagome! I- oh... I can come back later..." Izzy said sheepishly and she started pulling the door closed.

"No, please come in," Sesshoumaru responded. "I need to go and she will need company."

Kagome frowned. "Where are you going?"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back to pick you up tonight. You're going to stay at my place for at least a few days. Menomaru doesn't know where I live so you'll be safe there."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight then."

Izzy raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend after the youkai left. "So, I see you and Mr-Hunky-Youkai made up."

"He saved my life."

"So I've heard, I'm so sorry about what happened to you! That bastard will get what's coming to him."

"To be honest, I'm kinda scared without Sesshoumaru here. Menomaru and Naraku have contacts everywhere."

"Like Sesshoumaru would leave you without protection, there are two very intimidating looking youkai standing outside your door, it took me almost an hour to convince them that I didn't work for you-know-who. It only took me five more minutes to get a phone number and a date," she said with a wink.

"You're incorrigible."

--

This, Kagome had decided, was bliss. After Sesshoumaru brought her back to his place they talked, had a great dinner, and were now just laying on the bed in each others arms. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that someone cared enough about you to do anything to keep you safe. Kagome admitted to him that she had been intrigued by him for a long time, but never wanted to hurt Inuyasha, a lot of good that had done her. Sesshoumaru promised that he would never hurt her like his brother had and she believed him. _This is what dreams are made of,_ Kagome thought as she dozed off in his arms. He felt her breathing even out and smiled, then let himself be carried off into dreamland as well.

A shrill sound echoing through the bedroom caused Kagome to jump and fall to the floor. She looked over and Sesshoumaru was already up and had on a pair of jeans. "Wh-what's going on?" she asked in a small, frightened voice.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead then grabbed her hand and led her to the closet. "I have to go outside for a minute," he said opening a hatch in the floor. "Stay here until someone comes to get you."

"Someone? Please stay here with me, if something is going on outside the police can take care of it. Stay with me, please?"

"Kagome... I have to go see what's going on, they wouldn't bother me unless it was urgent. I want to stay with you, but I have to make sure nobody was hurt."

"Please be careful..." _I love you._

He gave her one last look before he closed the hatch. "I will." _I love you too._

--

Ok, we're coming down toward the end. Depending on what happens at my interview there will be an update by next Friday. I realize there is BIG time OOCness, shoot me, I just can't write a relationship with one person being completely stoic.


	17. Please Come Back for Me

Please Come Back for Me

Kagome silently sobbed as she sat crouched in a corner. She didn't know how long she'd been waiting, but she knew it was too long. So many things kept racing through her mind, all the things that could go wrong, what if Sesshoumaru was killed for trying to protect her? How could she live with herself?

She took a deep breath, and another, and another. She had to be strong for Sesshoumaru, how disappointed would he be if he knew how scared and weak she was being. She could hear him now...

_"Stupid miko, stop your crying. You act as if this Sesshoumaru cannot take care of himself."_ She smiled to herself, that's exactly what he would say.

A noise in the apartment caused her to stop and hold her breath. She heard footsteps, lots of footsteps. There were crashing noises, and things were being thrown around, making thud noises. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming as the sounds came closer to her. Angry voices were muffled, but she could make out some of what was being said.

"Where is... going to have a field day... find her now."

"...doorman said... and she hasn't left."

Kagome laid on the floor of the hatch and sobbed silently. They were here looking for her and if they were in here that meant...

--

"We need two buses and four bags in front of the Taisho Complex in Minato-ku_,_"an officer said into his little radio. "The buses need to come from the Youkai Hospital."

"_Do we have an identity of any of the victims?"_ crackled the dispatcher's voice.

"The two still breathing are youkai, one looks like Takahashi, could be his son."

_"Paramedics want to know what type of wounds on the two breathers."_

"Gunshot on the possible son, one of the bags had a gun on him loaded with the special youkai ammo."

_"Buses are in-route. Try to get some ID on the breathers and find out any reason somebody would be after him. Who the hell has access to that kind of ammunition? It's law enforcement only."_

"That's what we're trying to figure out." There was a long pause. "We have a positive ID on one breather. The night guard says it's Takahashi's oldest son, Sesshoumaru and that he's been living in an apartment here. I'm going to go check it out."

_"Report anything you find and be careful, if they're after him they could be in the apartment now."_

"The night watch says that a girl came in with him tonight and hasn't left and that five men went up to look for her."

_"Find out who the girl is and make sure the press doesn't get a hold of this before we inform Toga, we don't need that kind of publicity."_

--

Kagome jumped when she heard a pounding sound. The footsteps and voices had disappeared a while ago, but that didn't mean they weren't coming back. Her heart threatened to beat right out of her chest as she decided to go against what Sesshoumaru had told her and opened that hatch slowly.

"This is the police open up!" she heard a male's voice yell.

She climbed out and looked around at the mess that was once Sesshoumaru's apartment. Lamps were broken. Everything was scattered around the floor. The pounding on the door got louder as she made her way through the mess. She took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door. Opening it was a risk, she wasn't naive enough to think that it couldn't be a trap, but at the same time, they had just busted in before, why would they resort to these kinds of tactics? She prayed that she was making the right decision and opened the door to see two uniformed officers standing in front of her.

"Is this the apartment of Sesshoumaru Taisho?" the male officer asked.

Kagome nodded and stepped aside so they could see the mess of what was left.

"What happened?" the female officer asked as they stepped inside.

"I-I don't know... Sesshoumaru told me to hide then he left and then there were these men trashing the place trying to find me."

"How many, how did you stay hidden?" the male officer barked.

"I-I don't know how many, I only heard two of them when they were in the bedroom. I was hiding in this hatch thing in the floor. Where is Sesshoumaru? What's going on?"

"Mr. Takahashi has been shot."

Panic washed over her and she grabbed the closest stand to keep herself from falling. "I-is he ok?"

"He's en route to the youkai hospital as we speak."

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome whispered, hoping desperately that it was all a bad dream.

"Miss, are you ok?" the female officer asked. "You took quite a fall, luckily Officer Hyaenidae caught you."

"What happened?"

"You fainted, but you're going to be ok."

"Where is Sesshoumaru?"

"He's at the hospital now, I can take you there if you'd like me to."

"Please, I need to see him for myself. I need to tell him he has to be ok."

The officer nodded and helped her to the cruiser. "Miss-"

"Please call me Kagome."

"Kagome I'm not going to lie to you," she said as they pulled out onto the road, "your friend is in critical condition. We are trying to figure out how the suspect got the special youkai bullets to begin with. He shot your friend in the chest, very close to the heart. One of his lungs collapsed, but the doctors are doing the best they can. I could actually get in trouble for telling you this, but I know what it's like to have someone close injured and not know what's going on." Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, she didn't want to cry, she had to be strong for Sesshoumaru. "Well, here we are," the officer said as they pulled up to the ER doors. "Would you like me to come in with you?"

"No, I'll be ok... Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome dear."

Kagome put on her best strong face as she walked through the huge double doors. Nurses were running around frantically, barking orders to each other as they went in through another set of double doors that she guessed went into the actual ER. When she reached the waiting room she saw that his father, stepmother, and Inuyasha were already there. Inuyasha was the first to see her and walked over, embracing her in a big hug. "Kagome, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she replied, pulling away from him.

"Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru's mother, Hisa," he said waving a hand toward a woman sitting near the family.

"Hn," was the only reply from Hisa. Kagome could tell she was behind Sesshoumaru's disdain for humans.

"Have they said anything about his condition?" she asked quietly.

"He is in surgery now. The bullet grazed his heart and caused one of his lungs to collapse. They are trying to stop the bleeding long enough to operate," Hisa's cold voice rang, causing Kagome to pale even more. "They are inserting a chest tube to release the air pocket. They are also trying to place a graph over the spot where the bullet grazed his heart, but they can't get the bleeding cleared up enough to find the specific place."

By now Kagome looked like she was going to faint. "Hisa! There is no reason to be so graphic, the girl has been through enough," Toga scolded, his eyes harder then she'd ever seen.

Hisa shot a cold glare at him then at Kagome. "I am curious as to why you are here human. You are the reason my son was shot. Leave and let us take care of his well-being."

Kagome fought back the tears. "How could they have known where Sesshoumaru lived?"

"I don't know, but I believe it would be best if you just left Miss Higurashi, before you cause my son any more pain."

Kagome felt numb then confused then sad. Hisa was right, it was her fault, Sesshoumaru would never have been in a position of weakness if it wasn't for her. He would have calculated everything, planned the attack against Menomaru and Naraku, he would never have had to save her. Then she was angry. No matter what happened she loved Sesshoumaru and he loved her. They would go through this together and nobody, not even Kami himself, could make her leave that hospital. "Maybe I am the reason he's here," Kagome started slowly. "And maybe I shouldn't be here to worry about him." Everyone in the waiting room had stopped what they were doing and looked her, but she didn't care, her eyes were focused on Hisa and they were filled with a determination she'd never felt before. "But I love your son more then I've loved anyone in my life and I will NOT leave just because you can't accept the fact that he loves me as well. You can either put up with me or ignore me, I don't really care, but I am staying."

The whole room was silent as she walked over and sat down beside Inuyasha, who looked hurt and proud at the same time. He leaned over after the rest of the room had gone back to their business. "That was really brave."

--

Kagome startled awake when Inuyasha moved his shoulder. She looked around and saw a doctor coming towards them. All of them stood and looked at him in anticipation. He cleared his throat and looked down at his clip board. "Mr. Takahashi, I'd like to speak with you alone," the doctor said glancing over the group of people.

Toga and Hisa followed the doctor back into the ER. "What do you think is going on?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"I don't know, but I hope he's ok."

--

"Mr. Takahashi, your son is still in critical condition. He is very strong and is responding very well to treatment, but only time will tell how well our patch job will hold up. I'm going to be honest, he's lost a lot of blood and may not make it though the night, but if he does then we have no doubts that he will make it through this."

The two parents looked at each other then at the doctor and nodded. "Thank you," Toga said dryly.

When they got back to the waiting room Kagome was the first to jump up and meet them. "How is he?"

"They say if he makes it through the night then he'll be fine."

She gulped. "If..."

"Yes if, how hard is it to understand human? My only son may not make it through the night because of you! If he had never gotten involved with you then he'd be fine!" Hisa yelled through the tears of a worried mother.

Kagome fought the tears back and glared at Hisa. "I told him to stay, I told him it was a bad idea to go down there, but he's bull headed just like the rest of his goddamned family and HAD to go see what was going on. Maybe if he didn't have stubborn parents he wouldn't have turned out so stubborn himself!"

Before she could stop herself Hisa's hand connected with Kagomes cheek. "How DARE you blame me for this! I raised my son to be strong and to always think things through, then he met you! He rushed into that stupid building without a second thought to say a stupid human and now he might die from a bullet he took for that same stupid human! You've caused nothing but trouble for him!"

Kagome walked outside and let the tears fall. Inuyasha was at her side in no time. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"No, I'm not ok Inuyasha, I the exact opposite of ok! Hisa is right, it's my fault Sesshoumaru is in there fighting for his life and there isn't a damned thing I can do about it."

"It's not your fault. Hisa is upset, that doesn't mean she's right."

"She is right! If it weren't for me Sesshoumaru would never have gotten mixed up with Menomaru and Naraku."

"Oh please, I know you don't really believe that. Menomaru has been after my father's company for years, if he hadn't used you to get to Sesshoumaru he would have found another way."

Kagome sniffled and sat on the curb, putting her head on her knees. "I gave them something to use against him and the worst part is I didn't even know that I was bait. I didn't think he even cared about me."

A gunshot rang through the air and Inuyasha jumped up and looked around to see where it came from. He didn't see anyone so he looked at where Kagome should be and saw her laying on the ground, blood already pooling around her.

--

Angel: Oh how evil am I?

Izzy: I tried to tell everyone you were evil, but nobody listens to me!

Angel: Oh and I must have done something right, I have a second interview on Wednesday :)


	18. The End of The Beginning

Well this is it, the end of 'Just Sex?' I am sad and relieved at the same time. I guess I'll have to start working on another story to keep myself occupied so look for it soon as it will most likely be a sess/Kag as that is my favorite pair! I love you guys and I want to thank all of you for reading! Please review at the end and let me know what you think!

The End Of the Beginning

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled kneeling at her side. With all the blood he couldn't get a clear view of the gunshot, but he knew it was around her chest.

"Inu...yasha, it hit me," she stammered, pulling a hand away from her chest and looking at the blood.

"Come on, let's get you inside." He looped an arm around her waist and placed one of her arms over his shoulder. Once they got through the door people started surrounding them and he felt Kagome become dead weight and start slipping. He knelt down and leaned her against his chest as a team of doctors and nurses came toward them.

"Clear a path, this woman needs serious medical attention!" a doctor yelled.

"Is there anything I can do?" Inuyasha asked as he watched them put her on a gurney.

"Just get everyone back into the waiting room. We'll let you know what's going on as soon as we can."

He nodded dumbly as he watched them wheel her away, not even noticing the blood on his clothes.

--

Kagome squinted her eyes against the bright white lights. When she tried to move the pain caused her to breathe in sharply. "Don't move Miss Higurashi," she heard a woman say. Her whole body hurt and she couldn't remember why. The last thing she remembered was arguing with Hisa then going outside for some air. She went out, then Inuyasha came out and they were talking, then there was a sound... She shot up only to have the pain rip through her upper body. She remembered being shot and Inuyasha helping her inside, then everything had gone dark. Someone came over to her and checked the bandage on her chest. She opened her eyes and the woman smiled at her. "We were worried for a little while, but now that you're awake I'll go get the doctor."

She looked around the room, there were two nurses, the one that had checked her and one other who seemed to be writing on a clipboard. Behind the other nurse was a woman in a black suit. She looked familiar, but Kagome didn't know who she was or why she was there. Just as she was about to ask a doctor walked in and looked down at her. "I'm Dr. Kenoichi," he said in a kind voice.

"I was shot," she managed to rasp.

"Yes, and you lost a lot of blood, we had to do a transfusion after we stopped the bleeding, but it looked worse than it really was. We were actually surprised. The bullet entered your right shoulder at an angle and exited just above your right breast. It didn't hit anything vital, but you will have a nasty scar on your chest from the exit wound."

"Inuyasha?"

"You mean the man that brought you in? He's fine. The police came and took his statement earlier."

"How long have I been out?"

"We kept you sedated for most of the procedure, which wasn't easy to do, your miko powers kept resisting it. You've been out for about 5 hours."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"He is going to make it. He woke up about an hour ago."

"I want to see him."

"I'm afraid you can't. You need to stay in bed until this heals."

Kagome gritted her teeth against the pain as she sat up and turned so her feet touched the ground.

"Miss, you need to lie back down."

"No, I want to see him," she ground out as she stood. "You can't stop me." Once she finally balanced herself, she took one step and stumbled.

The woman in the suit caught her and helped the doctor get her back in bed. "Kagome, please listen to them," she said.

"No, I want to see him now."

"Bring a chair." The doctor opened his mouth to protest and shut it as soon as he saw the glare from the woman. "This is going to hurt Kagome, and could possibly reopen your wound. I know your miko powers are healing it, but it hasn't been that long."

"I don't care."

The nurse pushed the chair to the edge of the bed and they all helped Kagome into it. Once she was in the woman wheeled her out of the room and down the hall.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Should I?"

The woman laughed. "I would guess not, it's been a while since we were in training together. I am Kiana Higurashi."

"Kiana? It's been 11 years, did the family send you?"

"The family doesn't know I'm here, this is strictly business."

"Ah, so in terms of relation I am no longer your family."

"You knew the rules and you broke them."

"I followed my heart."

"And look what good that did for you."

Kagome glared ahead. "What would you know? As I grew, I realized how wrong they were and I followed my heart. Here you are, still a puppet."

"Do NOT speak ill of my family. I am not a puppet, I do as I please."

"Yea, you got to because you didn't come into miko powers like I did." In the Higurashi family all girls had to enter a training program from age 5 until they either came into their miko abilities. If a child turned 16 and still didn't have spiritual power they were taken out of the program and allowed to live a normal life. Kiana had never gotten any abilities, Kagome on the other hand came into hers at the age of 10 and was placed in another training program. There were two, one for healers and one for warriors. Since Kagome was a very powerful miko she was placed in warrior training, only to excel and surpass her trainers by the age of 15. They allowed her to attend normal schools and graduate, right before graduation she met Inuyasha and they dated while she went through the healing training. Once she 'graduated' from the program she would marry a male from the Hojo clan. When she refused the family shunned her and had even tried to force her to change her name. She and her mother fought daily until she could get a job and move out and now when she saw anyone in the family they acted as if she didn't exist. "You have no idea how difficult life has been for me."

"It wouldn't have been if you had just married Hojo."

"Let's see, let the family make that decision for me and be unhappy for the rest of my life or create my own destiny and be happy... I chose to be happy. Maybe it seemed like a mistake for a while, but now I am very in love and I am happy."

"Kagome, you're sitting in a hospital, you and your boyfriend were both shot and almost killed and are wrapped up in all this drama with the Yamaguchi family."

"How do you know about all that? Why are you even here?"

She turned the corner into a room. "We'll talk about that in a minute."

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru staring at the bandage on her chest. "My eyes are up here," she joked.

"What happened?" he said, his voice sounding tired and weak.

"I got shot."

"Why did you leave the hatch?"

"You didn't come back and the police showed up."

"You shouldn't have left it."

"I had to make sure you were ok."

"You still shouldn't have le-"

"I love you," she said cutting him off.

He reached out a hand and grabbed hers. "I love you too."

"As touching as this is, we need to get down to business," Kiana interjected.

Kagome glared at her. "Why are you here?"

"I work in the witness relocation program of the Tokyo Task Force. I was sent here to tell the two of you that you are being relocated as targets of the Yamaguchi Yakuza family."

"What do you mean relocated?"

"I mean we are sending you both to the United States under new names to keep your asses alive."

"No. We have lives here, you can't just take us away."

"If you stay here, you won't have to worry about your lives because you'll both be dead."

"So we're supposed to drop everything and just move to the US?"

Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand. "If it means you'll never get hurt again I will do anything."

Kiana handed Sesshoumaru a watch. "This will hide your identity. You will wear it at all times, even when you sleep. You will appear human to all who see you. Kagome, there is an outfit in your room, complete with contacts that will change your eye color. You can hide your aura and scent and you will. Never let your guard down, from the time you put on your disguise until you die you will be Hinata Akira. Neither of you can ever tell anyone your true identity, and you can't have any contact with your family or friends. From this day forward Sesshoumaru Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi are dead."

"What will you tell our family and friends?"

"Toga knows, we have no choice but to tell him, he's the most powerful man in Japan, possibly the world. He knows you are alive, but he cannot know where you are. He understands this and only asks that we give you the money he has given us for you."

"So we can never come back?"

"You are now both targeted by the Yamaguchi family. Unless you are dead they won't stop looking. You will never be able to return to Japan."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "We will go as long as we can go together."

"We have already made plans and bought a house under your new names. As soon as you are both well enough to make it out of the hospital you will be moved. I will see you both then."

After Kiana left Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'm scared."

"I'll be there to protect you."

**8 years later**

"Rin, honey, stay out of the puddles!" a woman called to her 7 year old daughter.

"But mommy!" Rin whined.

"No buts young lady!"

"Oh mommy, let her play in the puddle," said a man with long blond hair and deep blue eyes.

Both looked at her with pouting faces. "Oh all right! Just don't get your new dress muddy!"

"Thank you mommy!" the little girl said running back out into the yard.

The woman leaned against her husband on the porch swing. "You know something?"

"I know a lot of somethings."

She smacked him playfully and smiled. "When I imagined my happily ever after, it wasn't quite like this."

"Well, if you want me to leave I can."

She smacked him again. "I mean that I just never say myself living my life as..."

"I know what you mean," he replied looking down at the watch on his wrist.

"But you know something, I wouldn't change any of it."

"None of it?"

"Nope, not even the getting shot and leaving behind family and friends part. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you two make my life whole and without all of that drama I don't think we ever would have ended up the way we are today." She lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "I love you Sesshoumaru Takahashi."

He lowered his mouth to her ear. "I love you too Kagome Higurashi."

--

Angel: Ok, it's not a perfect ending, but at least I didn't kill them, which was OH SO tempting :) I thought about killing one and not the other and having the one who lives have the anguish of never having told the other that they loved him/her. BUT I'm in a happy mood so YAY! Please review! I thank you all for sticking with me through all the craziness that happened during the writing of this story and I especially want to thank those of you who stuck with me through from the original and this rewrite! I never could have finished this without ALL my wonderful loyal fans!


End file.
